


Sei que você está em algum lugar

by ClotsQueen (clotpolemerlin)



Category: South Park
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Kyvid - One Sided, M/M, Stary - Past Relationship, Top Kyle, heartbroken, style
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-02-28 17:51:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 22,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13276749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clotpolemerlin/pseuds/ClotsQueen
Summary: A amizade de Stan e Kyle, tão enraizada, acaba esfriando e desaparecendo devido a mal-entendidos e desencontros, eles então se separam por anos, e quando estão prestes a se reunir novamente e acertar tudo o que foi deixado para trás, um acidente acaba tornando essa reaproximação ainda mais confusa e dolorosa.





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> **Os personagens desta fanfic são totalmente criados por Trey e Matt, mas estão escritos por Clot’s Queen... então todas as situações são péssimas imitações, esta história contém linguagem grosseira, pornô gay gratuito, angústia iminente, enredo clichê e não deve ser lida por ninguém.** 
> 
>  
> 
> Esta fanfic foi escrita e postada de Agosto/2016 até Outubro/2017 no site Spirit  
> Resolvi postar aqui porque é sempre bom ter fics em outras línguas para nos representar, o fandom Brasileiro ainda está em desenvolvimento e espero que todas os ficwriters brazucas postem suas obras aqui também!!
> 
> ANYWAY...  
> Espero que todos se divirtam lendo, assim como estou me divertindo escrevendo (apesar dos heartbroken e bad eventual, hehe)!
> 
>  
> 
> **ESTEJAM PREPARADOS PARA ALGUMAS FOFURAS NESTE PRÓLOGO!!**
> 
> Todos vocês que NÃO FALAM PORTUGUÊS, podem usar um tradutor online, que é o que nós BRs estamos acostumados a fazer! Não faz muito sentido às vezes, eu sei, mas vamos lá!
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

Na sala do Jardim da Infância, as crianças brincavam espalhadas no tapete que imitava um jogo de quebra-cabeças, as aulas já haviam começado há três semanas, então todos estavam razoavelmente bem enturmados, a hora de formar duplas para o almoço estava próxima.

Stan tinha colegas de brincadeiras, e alguns eram bastante divertidos, mas ele não se atrelara a ninguém, era o único que não tinha um parceiro de soneca, ou uma dupla na hora do almoço, às vezes a professora o colocava com o garoto gordo e irritante, outras vezes com o menino da jaqueta cor de laranja, Stan até já fizera dupla com a menina da boina rosa, ela tinha cabelos pretos como os dele, porém Stan tinha a sensação que algo sempre faltava aos colegas.

Sua atenção foi desviada para uma batida na porta, a professora deu um pequeno salto e correu para atender, na frente dela surgiu uma mulher ruiva, com um menino no colo.

— Oh, sua mamãe trouxe você! Estávamos ansiosos para conhecê-lo, querido! — Ela saudou o menino que afundou ainda mais o rosto no ombro da mãe.

Ele parecia temeroso, Stan conhecia a sensação. Ele deu um passo à frente curioso, então ouviu a professora incentivar o garotinho a descer do colo. Sua mãe o colocou no chão, e inseguro ele se agarrou às pernas dela.

A professora falou alguma coisa ao garoto e em seguida, se dirigiu às crianças que corriam e jogavam coisas uns nos outros, aproveitando da rápida liberdade.

— Turma! Prestem atenção! — A voz dela era calma e de alguma forma se sobrepôs ao barulho. — Este é Kyle, ele é o novo coleguinha! Venham dar as boas-vindas a ele!

Stan estava muito próximo então ele foi o primeiro colega que os olhos verdes de Kyle encontraram, eles se encararam por um minuto, o garoto arrumou sua ushanka verde na cabeça, e quando Stan ia dizer algo, o menino gordo o empurrou, abrindo caminho até o novo colega.

— _Cê_ não pode _sega atasado_ , ô! — Ele repreendeu autoritariamente, Stan lembrou porque não gostava dele.

Kyle, franziu a sobrancelha parecendo irritado.

— Não é assim que se dá boas-vindas, Eric! — A professora o repreendeu levemente.

— Eu estava doente! — Kyle respondeu para Eric Cartman com uma carranca, Stan gostou dele na hora.

Ele se aproximou e ergueu a mão direita.

— Oi, meu nome é Stan! — Suas bochechas coraram um pouco, mas ele sorriu quando Kyle esticou a mão em sua direção.

— Olá, Stan... eu sou Kyle!

Por um momento o rosto do garoto da touca azul da bola vermelha ficou tão rosado quanto um sorvete de morango, e sorvetes de morango eram os favoritos de Kyle, o sorriso de Stan era brilhante e caloroso como um sol, Kyle segurou a mão de Stan por um longo minuto, radiante.

Várias crianças vieram falar com o novo colega e Kyle estava contente com as diversas brincadeiras que poderia brincar, mas o que ele mais gostou foram os olhos azuis tranquilizadores de Stan, firmes ao lado dele.

Talvez a escola não fosse tão ruim.

 

Alguns meses se passaram e Stan e Kyle já eram inseparáveis, eles estavam bastante amigos de Kenny, o garoto da jaqueta cor de laranja, e também descobriram que não conseguiam se livrar de Eric Cartman, que adorava implicar com eles.

Stan tinha vários brinquedos de pelúcia, e ele gostava de levá-los a escola para brincar especialmente com Kyle, neste dia em especial o escolhido foi um cãozinho marrom, porém depois de horas de brincadeira, Stan no fundo da sala tinha seu cachorrinho de pelúcia nos braços e lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto silenciosas, alguns colegas o encaravam, rostos ansiosos, curiosos, preocupados. E o rosto debochado de Eric Cartman.

— _Pofessora_ , o Stan _tá soando_ igual uma _bicinha_!

A professora caminhou até eles e viu que Kyle alisava as costas de Stan, preocupado tentando confortar o amigo.

— Cara...Vai ficar tudo bem...

— Não, cara, eu vou perder ele!! — Stan chorava mostrando o cachorro, os olhos azuis estavam arrasados e isso quebrava o coraçãozinho de Kyle.

A coleira do animal perdera o pingente de identificação, sob os olhares curiosos dos colegas, Kyle caminhou até sua mochila pendurada ao lado da porta, com um olhar de determinação ele apanhou algo e voltou para Stan.

— Você confia em mim? — Stan anuiu, e Kyle prosseguiu. — Então, vamos colocar isso nele.

Kyle apanhou o cachorro de pelúcia das mãos do amigo, o garoto da ushanka verde tinha em mãos um pequeno objeto, e com dedos gordinhos de um menino de 5 anos, abriu um elo no objeto e outro na coleira de identificação do brinquedo de Stan, em poucos segundos, o cachorro de Stan tinha algo incomum pendurado no pescoço.

— O que é isso? — Stan perguntou, a voz ainda embargada demonstrava curiosidade.

Kyle observou feliz que as lágrimas pararam.

— É um pião! Ele tem meu nome, olha só! — Ele virou a pequena peça e mostrou “KYLE BROFLOVSKI” pintado na base. — Se alguém encontrar seu cachorrinho, vai me entregar, e eu vou dar a você!

Stan sorriu amplamente orgulhoso da inteligência de seu amigo.

— Ky... você é meu melhor amigo em todo o mundo, nunca vou esquecer você! — Stan se jogou nos braços de Kyle, o cheiro do ruivo o acalmou mais que qualquer coisa.

Contente por ter ajudado, Kyle apertou Stan contra si, em seguida se afastou e com a manga do casaco limpou as marcas úmidas que as lágrimas deixaram no rosto do amigo.

— Apenas me dê alguns biscoitos de chocolate com recheio de morango! — Kyle sugeriu orgulhoso.

— Combinado! — Stan concordou e correu para apanhar os biscoitos em sua mochila.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Kyle olhou para a porta avaliando o vento que batia em seu rosto, o outono em South Park era a estação onde a queda da neve intensificava, o frio, jamais ausente na pequena cidadezinha das Montanhas Rochosas, começava a aumentar, já não era mais possível caminhar nas ruas usando um Converse, não para um filho de Sheila Broflovski.

Com a sobrancelha arqueada pensativo, o ruivo de 11 anos calçou sua bota mais leve e lançou um adeus rápido por cima dos ombros, ele tinha um lugar importante para ir hoje.

Caminhando a passos ansiosos com um embrulho vermelho e azul em mãos, Kyle se dirigia ao Whistlin Willy's para a celebração de 12 anos de seu melhor amigo Stan. Após alguns minutos, Kyle avistou a rua da pizzaria e correu, queria dar o presente antes de qualquer outro convidado.

Os aniversários de Stan eram sempre recheados de acontecimentos estranhos, baleias assassinadas, separação dos pais, alcoolismo, depressão. Kyle queria ajudá-lo a ter um aniversário com boas lembranças, mas não sabia como, ele então pensou em um presente que fizesse Stan sempre lembrar-se dele, algo que animasse o moreno e também deixasse claro que Kyle estaria sempre com ele, o ruivo então economizara por um tempo, foi um presente bem escolhido e Kyle estava satisfeito.

Orgulhoso de si mesmo Kyle avistou o prédio onde Stan esperava por ele, o garoto alisou a pulseira que usava havia quase três anos, acessório que simbolizava sua amizade com Stan, presente do próprio quando Kyle completara 9 anos, o presente que Kyle escolhera deveria complementar este, retribuindo a lealdade e a confiança que o moreno sempre investia nele.

A porta da pizzaria se abriu e Stan desviou os olhos do jogo que o distraíra enquanto esperava os amigos para comemorar seu aniversário, quando seus olhos alcançaram a entrada, ele sorriu amplamente, Kyle correspondia ao seu sorriso, o ruivo vestira-se de forma diferente do usual, calças jeans pretas e um casaco verde escuro.

Stan sentiu o coração acelerar quando Kyle caminhou até ele sem desviar os olhos e sem perder o sorriso, em poucos passos ele já tinha o amigo em seus braços em um abraço sufocante.

— Stan... Feliz aniversário, cara! — Kyle disse rente ao seu pescoço.

— Obrigado, Kyle! — Stan respondeu quase sufocado pela vibração que a voz do amigo causara em seus ouvidos.

— Sou o primeiro? — O ruivo perguntou olhando ao redor.

— Você _sempre é_ e _sempre será_ o primeiro! — Stan falou sem pensar, eles culparam a calefação da pizzaria pelo calor que subiu em seus rostos.

— Certo... hm... eu comprei algo pra você. — Kyle esticou o braço oferecendo uma sacola dos Broncos.

Stan gostou instantaneamente, se era do Broncos só poderia ser algo incrível. Ele abriu o embrulho vermelho e azul e se viu diante de uma caixa, abriu-a com dedos trêmulos e em segundos tinha em mãos um relógio todo preto, no centro havia o cavalo branco tremulando uma crina flamejante atrás de si. Stan encarou Kyle sem palavras.

— Cara...

Kyle sorriu timidamente, mas não poderia conter sua felicidade, nem se tentasse, ele procurou os olhos de Stan em busca de respostas.

— Você gostou...?

— Ky... é o presente mais foda que eu já ganhei! — Stan largou a sacola e o embrulho na cadeira, mantendo o relógio na mão.

— Aqui — Kyle apanhou o relógio da mão de Stan. — Eu coloco pra você.

O ruivo respirou fundo, por algum motivo aquela tarefa tola deixara suas mãos trêmulas, ele notou que a pulsação de Stan também estava acelerada e decidiu não contar que havia uma inscrição gravada nas costas do relógio, não agora. Talvez Stan descobrisse isso em algum momento.

Stan sentia a respiração presa na garganta enquanto Kyle concentrava-se na tarefa de afivelar o relógio. Os cílios de Kyle esvoaçaram e seus olhos verdes agora estavam concentrados em Stan, o moreno não sufocou a vontade que lhe atingiu, ele afundou o rosto no pescoço de Kyle, apertando-o junto a si.

— Obrigado, cara... você é... meu Super Melhor Amigo, nunca vou esquecer isso!

O cheiro de pinho vindo de Stan deixou o ruivo tonto, mas estranhamente seus pés estavam presos ao chão, seus lábios tocaram de leve na bochecha ardente de Stan.

Então alguém abriu a porta do restaurante e uma rajada de vento frio arrancou-os do torpor.

— Wendy, seu namorado tá trepando com o judeu bem no meio da pizzaria!

A voz desagradável de Eric Cartman foi como uma mola jogando Stan e Kyle para longe um do outro.

— Cala a boca, seu imbecil. — Wendy replicou friamente. Ela caminhou até Stan aplicando um selinho casto e rápido em seus lábios. — Parabéns, Stanley!

O sorriso dela era calmo quando entregou um embrulho que Stan colocou na mesa sem abrir, o moreno acenou percebendo que outros convidados chegavam e se desvencilhou dela, indo ao encontro de Kenny e Butters. Amuado, Kyle também acenou para os amigos.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

— Desculpe, Stanley... isso não está dando certo. — Declarou Wendy escorada em sua janela encarando a neve acumulada do outro lado da rua.

Stan ajeitou a touca na cabeça, observando as costas dela. Faltava uma semana para o Dia dos Namorados e o moreno não queria ter aquela conversa, ele preferia ignorar, preferia adiar, preferia até mesmo que continuassem sem falar nada. Desde o seu aniversário ele e Wendy não saíam juntos, a desculpa eram as muitas provas e testes, acumulando notas para serem aceitos nas faculdades.

— Sinto muito, Wendy, tenho andado ocupado. E você também. — Ele disse, não era uma acusação e sua voz foi o mais macia possível.

Wendy o observou, avaliando tudo o que passara, as horas ininterruptas de estudo, atualmente ela conhecia melhor a biblioteca da escola do que os olhos azuis de Stan.

— Agora temos apenas duas avaliações, você poderia vir estudar comigo na biblioteca, será sempre bem-vindo, sabe disso. — Ela ofereceu, ainda chateada com a separação iminente.

— Não se preocupe, estou bem, Kyle é um ótimo professor! — Stan sorriu para ela, tentando parecer confiante, tentando ignorar o frenesi em seu estômago e o brilho no olhar de Wendy.

— Pensei que Kyle estava estudando com David. Eu e o Cartman vimos eles juntos na biblioteca algumas vezes. — Ela disse com olhar insondável.

— Pensei que você estudava com a Bebe. — Stan atirou, um pouco chateado. — Você... está gostando de alguém?

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, suas bochechas coraram levemente, Stan notou.

— Não, os estudos e tudo o mais. Não tenho cabeça para mais nada. — Ela falou por fim encarando o pulso de Stan onde o relógio dos Broncos acompanhava uma pulseira que, _ela sabia_ , tinha o nome de Kyle. — Fico feliz que você tenha o Kyle, aposto que tem sido mais fácil para vocês dois estudarem juntos.

— Sim. — Stan disse, um sorriso torto enfeitando seus lábios, ele encarou os pés descalços, as meias vermelhas do Terrance que Kyle o emprestara hoje pela manhã. — A faculdade não seria possível sem ele. Nunca vou esquecer o que o Kyle faz por mim

Eles se encararam por um longo momento, mesmo sem dizer, Stan sabia: Era o fim.

— Vejo você por aí, Stan. — Ela falou de costas para ele.

Stan saiu sem fazer nenhuma objeção, Wendy não queria mais jogar o jogo da conveniência, aquilo já não a satisfazia há muito tempo e não era justo para Stan, talvez ele viesse a sofrer, mas sempre haveria Kyle para confortá-lo.

Eles sempre estariam lá, um para o outro.

 

Horas depois já era início da noite, Stan entrou como um raio na Tweek Brothers se jogando sonoramente na cadeira ao lado de Kyle. Craig, sentado à frente dele lançou um olhar irritado, Tweek ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas voltou às suas questões de matemática.

— E aí, cara! — Kyle cumprimentou sem erguer os olhos das questões. — Não trouxe seu caderno de exercícios? Vou te dar um rascunho.

— Cara... eu não queria estudar agora. Não podemos ir pra casa e sei lá... jogar videogame, pedir pizza ou algo assim?

Tweek olhou Stan simpatizando com a ideia, em seguida encarou Craig avaliando o rosto do namorado.

— Craig... o que você acha... — O loiro começou mordendo a ponta do lápis, mas a mão do moreno subiu, um dedo médio erguido como um lembrete em direção a Stan.

— Marsh, faltam doze questões para o Tweek terminar, então cale a boca. — Craig falou afundando o rosto nas questões que ainda estava solucionando.

Kyle girou os olhos.

— Stan... precisamos mesmo terminar esses exercícios. — Kyle falou entregando um lápis e uma folha com o enunciado da primeira questão anotado. — Depois disso compro um Chocolate Quente com chantilly extra para você, okay?

Stan sorriu, mas seu sorriso desmanchou quando a porta abriu e por ela entrou David, que se dirigia a mesa deles, o que Wendy dissera ainda estava mexendo com Stan.

— _Hola_ , Kyle! Posso falar com você um minuto? — David chamou sorridente e Stan torceu o nariz para o sotaque mexicano.

Kyle pediu licença e passou por Stan, saindo com David para a rua, eles ficaram lá por tempo suficiente para Stan concluir oito questões, mesmo sem conseguir parar de encarar a porta.

— Ahhh, terminei! — Tweek anunciou, Craig olhou por cima do ombro dele satisfeito. — Acha que podemos ir agora? Kyle não vai se importar, não é?

— Eu não ligo. — Declarou Craig juntando seus materiais, antes de sair encarou Stan. — Se está tão preocupado, vá até lá, Marsh, ou faça alguma coisa a respeito.

Craig alcançou o namorado e apanhou a mão dele na sua, jogando um olhar estoico para Stan. Tweek já estava na porta falando algo para Kyle, o loiro e o ruivo provavelmente iriam para a mesma faculdade, Craig escolheu outra universidade, mas não estava preocupado em se afastar de Tweek, Stan tinha um pouco de inveja de todos eles, nem com a ajuda de seu melhor amigo conseguiria notas boas o bastante para ir tão longe de casa.

Kyle entrou e foi direto no balcão fazer um pedido, em seguida sem nada dizer sentou em seu lugar e apanhou a folha com as questões de Stan, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas para as respostas.

— Como foi com a Wendy? — Ele perguntou.

— Ela terminou. — Stan respondeu friamente.

— Vocês estarão juntos no Baile de Formatura, provavelmente ela vai ser a oradora.

Uma moça colocou uma taça com uma montanha de chantilly na frente dele, ainda assim Stan encarou o ruivo chateado.

— Não, Kyle. Não vamos mais voltar, sei que não.

— Oh, sim... já vi esse filme, termina com vocês dois gritando um para o outro no meio da festa, eu carregando você, e ela sendo levada para casa pelo Cartman. — Kyle lembrou com olhos sombrios.

Stan deu uma enorme colherada no creme, ele lambeu a colher e Kyle o observou ignorando uma leve torção em seu estômago, vinha acontecendo o tempo todo ultimamente.

— Não dessa vez. — Stan falou mal-humorado, ele lembrava da cena, formatura do fundamental e despedida da escola.

Ele nunca contou, mas Wendy começara a briga após descobrir a inscrição secreta no relógio que Stan ganhara alguns anos antes como um presente de Kyle. Ela já havia brigado com ele por causa da pulseira inocente que o moreno dera ao melhor amigo uma vez. _“Kyle sempre será mais importante pra você, Stan!”_ A voz dela ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, a fúria e o constrangimento que ele sentiu naquele dia ainda queimavam cálidos dentro dele.

— Então... bem, se você não vai com ela... sugiro que não tenha um par ainda. — Kyle falou e repentinamente pareceu muito vermelho, Stan o encarou confuso.

— Na verdade eu não tinha pensado nisso. — Stan respondeu franzindo as sobrancelhas e tomando o chocolate como se não estivesse quente.

— Você... quer ir comigo, cara? — Kyle perguntou, sua voz soou grave e seus olhos verdes desnudavam os pensamentos de Stan.

— Claro, cara! Você é meu Super Melhor Amigo, por que não?! — Ele concordou, com uma golada final do chocolate ele sufocou um frio que irrompeu em sua espinha.

Kyle sorriu contente por ter recusado o convite de David.

 

Um mês depois, Stan sorria com o braço no ombro de Kyle, a noite não estava tão fria e eles tinham gravatas de cores combinadas, a graduação terminara e agora ambos conversavam com Kenny e Butters, do outro lado da rua Clyde apanhava Bebe nos braços e dava um giro, em seguida entrava em uma limusine com Token e Nichole.

— Mas, Ken, eu queria muito ir a esta festa no Centro Comunitário! — Butters fez um beicinho.

— Poderíamos ir por alguns minutos, mas... Tenho planos muito melhores... — Kenny falou balançando as sobrancelhas.

Horas mais tarde e uma festa barulhenta em comemoração a graduação de uma das turmas mais numerosas do Ensino Médio de South Park já adentrava a madrugada.

Kyle decidiu que era hora de ir embora, ele queria um tempo a sós com Stan uma vez que no dia seguinte às 10 da manhã ele seria um dos primeiros a sair da cidade rumo à nova etapa de sua vida.

Os dois caminharam conversando sobre a festa, Kyle não deixara Stan beber e ambos ainda tinham ânimo para apostar uma corrida até o prédio da escola primária. Eles correram, rindo e brincando, Stan venceu e apoiou-se na parede, puxando o ar com dificuldade.

— Você... me deixou vencer, Ky... isso é injusto! Quero uma revanche! — Stan falou recuperando o fôlego.

Kyle se aproximou encarando os olhos azuis, ele chegou muito perto de Stan, seu peito ofegante junto ao do amigo, ele sentia o coração do moreno acelerado, Kyle passou a língua pelos lábios ressecados pelo nervosismo.

— Stan... eu vou sentir sua falta...

Stan o observou atordoado, o som da brisa noturna parou repentinamente, a disputa desapareceu quando o rosto de Kyle pairou em cima dele por um segundo, então sua boca rosada cobriu a do moreno. Stan teve um grande desafio em manter as borboletas do seu estômago sob controle enquanto a língua macia de Kyle penetrava aos poucos e brincava entre os lábios de Stan. Ambos sentiram faíscas por trás das pálpebras e os corações incontrolavelmente disparados.

O beijo foi lento e longo, úmido e quente, o cheiro de pinho que vinha de Stan fazendo Kyle sentir-se intoxicado, o moreno não lutou contra ele, não parou, apenas deixou acontecer, Kyle apreciava isso.

Rapidamente Stan decidiu que ceder aos lábios de Kyle era coisa mais certa a se fazer, o cheiro suave de gengibre o entorpecendo, o perfume pessoal e intransferível de Kyle tão familiar e confortável o acalmando e o incendiando ao mesmo tempo, Kyle o pressionou com mais força contra a parede e eles gemeram pelo contato.

— Cara... Você... acha que vai ter um novo melhor amigo na faculdade em Fort Collins? — Kyle perguntou rouco, ele não queria, mas pareceu exigente e inseguro.

— Deus, cara... Você é meu Super Melhor Amigo, Kyle...

— Você pode me esquecer.

— Cara... Eu sempre vou saber que você está lá em algum lugar...

Stan sorriu, Kyle jogou um olhar que aqueceu Stan até seu último fio de cabelo.

— Vou me assegurar que você sempre lembre de mim! — Kyle prometeu mergulhando para um novo beijo.

Stan afundou os dedos nos cachos ruivos, a parede fria em suas costas derreteria com o calor de seu corpo, ele já sabia que esta separação seria o seu calvário.

 

 


	2. Afastamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo vamos descobrir o que Kyle e Stan (assim como outros personagens) estão fazendo de suas vidas...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **PREPAREM SEU CORAÇÃO, VAI SER UM PASSEIO DE MONTANHA-RUSSA!!**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

A neve caía como se fosse uma chuva congelada no final da quinta-feira, flocos rodopiavam, caíam e se grudavam à qualquer superfície que tocassem, Kyle atirou a mochila no banco do passageiro e jogou o capuz nos ombros expondo o rosto corado pelo frio, ele sentou-se ao volante do seu Prius após atravessar o estacionamento, sacudiu a neve e arrumou os cachos ruivos curtos, sentia uma necessidade quase física de voltar a usar algo que escondesse os cabelos e protegesse as orelhas, entretanto o hábito pertencia a outro tempo, outra pessoa, outra _vida_.

Desde que saíra de South Park para estudar em Palo Alto ele acabara iniciando uma nova vida, mas no fim foi convencido a voltar para a cidade com um convite da Diretora Vitória em pessoa, chamando-o para lecionar na sua antiga escola.

Inicialmente Kyle não aceitara, contudo, a mulher obstinada insistiu tanto que ele ficou sem armas para rejeitar, o salário era realmente bom e o horário de trabalho calmo, ele poderia trabalhar em alguns artigos que queria publicar em breve, havia um convite para colaborar em um livro didático e a ideia de ter uma experiência tão doméstica de lecionar poderia ajudá-lo imensamente nesse projeto.

Butters foi destacado como representante do quadro docente para convencer Kyle a se juntar à equipe, o atual professor do 4º ano era um educador entusiasta e dedicado, e, obviamente quando havia Butters, havia Kenny. O loiro estava esfregando as mãos feliz por ter Kyle de volta em South Park. No entanto o golpe final que fez Kyle sucumbir fora o pedido de seus pais, Ike estava no Canadá terminando um curso de especialização e, entre idas e vindas, se ausentaria por algum tempo, Sheila estava cada vez mais grudenta, a síndrome do ninho vazio poderia ser mortal a uma mãe judia, a ruiva chegava ao ponto de pegar aviões para observar seus filhos de perto, com Kyle na cidade ela estaria mais calma, Gerald poderia se concentrar em seus processos, e isso faria com que Ike pudesse terminar seus cursos em paz.

Dar aulas era algo que Kyle não planejara, todavia, salvo uma detenção ou outra de algum aluno engraçadinho, até que a experiência não estava sendo das piores, mesmo para South Park onde a maior parte das bizarrices americanas acontecia.

Repentinamente o estômago dele afundou, o ruivo encarou o painel do híbrido pensando que as coisas poderiam ser melhores, se ele ainda tivesse a vida _daquela outra pessoa_. A pessoa de oito anos atrás, que usava uma ushanka verde e tinha um Super Melhor Amigo.

Kyle colocou a mão dentro do porta luvas e alisou uma entrada que ele apanhara mais cedo no ponto de vendas do Shopping, um tíquete precioso para um show que ele conseguira comprar pela internet. O ruivo aguardou meses e o dia tão esperado estava chegando, um dia que ele poderia experimentar uma experiência de quase volta no tempo. Seus olhos pousaram em seu pulso onde uma pulseira azul e vermelha estava aparente sob o punho da jaqueta, Kyle sentiu uma onda de angústia e fechou o porta-luvas com uma pancada. 

Ele guiou o carro através da paisagem de neve e pinheiros em direção ao seu apartamento, no caminho viu crianças brincando na Lagoa Stark e memórias invadiram sua mente, sem poder controlar, seus olhos encontraram a pulseira novamente. Fazia anos que não via aquele que lhe presenteara com a pulseira, fazia anos — e Kyle sabia quantos — que o nome nem era pronunciado entre seus amigos em comum, às vezes Kenny deixava algo no ar, na esperança de que Kyle quisesse saber mais, porém, ele não queria, ele não _se aventurava_. Era doloroso que uma amizade tão enraizada em seu íntimo tenha esfriado e desaparecido como chuva na neve, deixando para trás lama e gelo derretido em seu interior caótico.   

Anos atrás quando Kyle finalmente tinha decidido o que fazer com o frenesi que sentia toda a vez que o par de olhos azuis de seu melhor amigo o observavam, quando decidiu definitivamente dar um passo à frente e se dar ao direito de desejar ter mais, ele fora muito ingênuo no auge de seus 17 anos, pensando que conseguiria derrubar barreiras tão sólidas como a decisão de outro, e chegou a pensar que detalhes como _distância_ e _tempo_ jamais poderiam separá-los.

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu.

Kyle vez ou outra se chutava mentalmente por devanear sozinho em seu apartamento solitário, não arrependido, mas imaginando que poderia ter feito algumas coisas de forma diferente, ele se perguntava o que estaria _fazendo hoje_ na companhia _daquela pessoa_ , a sensibilidade e o heroísmo que anos antes Kyle nunca ousara imaginar longe de si. Especialmente depois de retornar a South Park e a bendita escola, que eram recheadas de lembranças de suas aventuras e brincadeiras, pertencentes a algo que evocava uma vida passada de uma pessoa que ele não era mais.

Kyle estacionou o carro, suas longas pernas o levaram até o elevador, um gesto quase automático, no terceiro andar ele abriu uma porta, colocou as chaves numa mesinha e agradeceu ao aquecimento central pelo conforto instantâneo que sentiu, o dia estava no fim e ele precisava de um bom banho para posteriormente se deparar com os relatórios de seus alunos com o tema adorável sobre “Como historiadores tiram conclusões sobre pessoas ou eventos”, apresentações arrojadas intituladas “Google sempre vence”, ou suas variáveis, “Eles pesquisam na internet, como todos nós” eram as favoritas do professor, lembrava seu tempo como um aluno, com um grupo fixo de amigos, onde havia _um deles em especial_ que fazia seu dia sempre mais divertido.

Como fazia há anos, Kyle empurrou pensamentos para o fundo da mente e dispersou sentimentos bagunçados de seu peito. Ele se despiu já dentro do banheiro e a névoa do box o acolheu, a pulseirinha descansando na mesa de cabeceira, um nome inscrito no lado de dentro jamais deixando Kyle esquecer que ele era um homem _incompleto_.  

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

Stan observou a janela, era fim de tarde de sexta-feira e o sol coloria o horizonte com seus raios alaranjados, as Montanhas Rochosas coroando a paisagem fazendo-o sentir saudades de casa, saudades da infância, saudades de coisas que ele não poderia ter mais. O moreno olhou as horas no relógio velho e inseparável, hoje quase uma relíquia de tempos felizes que ele vivera, em seguida alisou a pulseira que por um tempo fora abandonada no fundo de uma gaveta junto ao relógio e outros objetos interditados, e inevitavelmente voltara ao seu punho, de onde jamais deveria ter saído. Quem ele queria enganar?

Sentia saudades _dele_.

Stan se organizou para atender seu último paciente no principal Hospital Veterinário de Denver, depois de seu expediente estaria de folga até segunda-feira. Exceto se houvesse alguma emergência no Centro de Resgate ao qual trabalhava como voluntário desde o início do segundo ano de faculdade, a princípio era apenas um estudante querendo cobrir o vazio que a casa e a separação dos amigos de infância deixaram, mas em pouco tempo ele se apegou à equipe, e especialmente aos animais.

Denver era seu novo lar, após concluir seu curso na Colorado State University, e ele não estava arrependido. Não sobre _isso_.

O moreno passou as mãos nos cabelos e observou o computador com olhar melancólico, há muito tempo não cedia à tentação de bisbilhotar algo sobre _ele_ na internet... resistia sobre acessar redes sociais desde quando acabou machucado demais para tolerar. Por um longo tempo evitou até mesmo pronunciar o nome _dele_. Era um som que dilacerava a alma, duas sílabas repletas de significado que faziam seu coração transbordar com sentimentos intensos, confusos, _bons_ , e claro, arrependidos. Todavia, sua mente não aceitava a proibição de seu coração e aquele nome ia e voltava de seus pensamentos quando estava distraído demais para censurar, saudoso, deprimido e incapaz de mudar os rumos das imagens que sua mente projetava, pronta para torturá-lo por suas escolhas imaturas.

Anos atrás quando Kyle se mudou praticamente às pressas para uma adaptação de dois meses antes do início oficial das aulas, na cidade de Palo Alto, Stan tinha se conformado com chamadas telefônicas e mensagens de texto trocadas ao longo do dia e da noite, porém com o tempo; a dificuldade de combinar horários; a escassez de assuntos; a correria dos estudos; e o dia a dia atribulado, acabara tornando complicada a interação dos dois amigos.

No aniversário de Stan eles combinaram de conversar pelo Skype, infelizmente Kyle acabou precisando cancelar pois tinha um exame pela manhã, o ruivo enviou uma mensagem de texto e mais tarde um e-mail onde — para desgosto de Stan — se desculpava de forma extremamente polida, o ruivo também prometia uma carta física que chegaria pelo correio assim que tivesse tempo para escrever.

Nenhum dos dois viajou para South Park no feriado de Ação de Graças, nem Natal ou Ano Novo. Stan passou a falar com o amigo cada vez menos e com menos frequência, por inúmeras vezes adormeceu aguardando uma ligação, até que um certo dia Kyle não atendeu ao telefone, Stan entediado, deprimido e com saudades, ainda com o celular em mãos, ligara o notebook e entrara no perfil do facebook de Kyle. O estômago do moreno embrulhou e um gosto amargo explodiu em sua boca, quando viu uma foto na qual Kyle beijava uma garota de cabelos castanhos ondulados.

Stan nunca mais tentou ligar.

No meio da tarde do dia seguinte quando Kyle ligou, Stan observou a tela do celular aborrecido e não atendeu. A situação se repetiu por semanas e meses, cada vez Stan sentia mais vontade de ouvir a voz de Kyle, entretanto não queria migalhas de atenção. A carta que Kyle prometera chegou e Stan a jogou no fundo de uma gaveta sem abrir, junto de vários outros artigos interditados, exterminados de sua vida como algo indevido.

A distância física que os separou por anos foi escolha de Stan em primeiro lugar, e ele sabia disso, acabara fazendo a escolha duas vezes em sua vida e assim eles se tornaram incapazes de se reencontrarem mesmo nos feriados em South Park, o afastamento permaneceu e aumentou, em pouco tempo Stan e Kyle passaram definitivamente a viver vidas separadas, como dois estranhos que jamais se conheceram. Só o pensamento formava um ponto de pressão no peito do moreno.

Uma batida na porta e, arrancado de seu breve eco melancólico, Stan foi informado que seu último paciente desmarcara a consulta, o jovem veterinário poderia ir embora mais cedo, o moreno cruzou os corredores do hospital, a passos largos, mãos enfiadas no bolso, olhar absorto. Ele ganhou a rua rapidamente, no estacionamento entrou em seu carro e dirigiu para casa, no player do carro um rock baixo tocava, em 15 minutos ou mais ele chegou em seu apartamento.

O moreno deixou a pasta de trabalho na escrivaninha do quarto e abriu uma gaveta, lá dentro observou o tíquete para uma apresentação que ele comprara diretamente na casa de shows em Denver, aconteceria hoje à noite e ele torcia para que tudo corresse bem e ele pudesse sentar em uma cadeira e rir um pouco, relembrando dias felizes no sofá jogando videogame e noites na cama assistindo cenas com as piadas que ele ainda hoje achava graça.

Ele esperava que ainda fosse divertido, mesmo _sem_ a companhia certa.  

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

— Ike. De que merda você está falando? — Kyle praticamente rosnou no celular, o sol se punha na estrada enquanto ele descia as Montanhas em direção a Denver.

Do outro lado da linha, seu irmão mais novo estava de volta ao Colorado e sorria constrangido, seu sotaque canadense era tão teatral quanto o embaraço.

— Kyle... Qual é, _amigo_? — Ike falou fechando as vogais.

— Eu não sou seu amigo, _companheiro_! — Kyle respondeu instantaneamente.

— Eu não sou seu companheiro, _cara_! — Ike replicou com uma risada, imaginando que vencera.

— Truque sujo, _mano_... — O ruivo sorriu a contragosto. — Você é meu irmãozinho, mas ainda posso te matar, sabia?

— Sério, Kyle, estou no meio do nada, vamos lá, são menos de 50 minutos, você não vai se atrasar.

Kyle apertou a ponte do nariz.

— Ike, se eu perder esse show, juro por Abraão, vou te chutar até Vancouver...

— Não chute a droga do bebê... Sinto muito, mas o resgate vai chegar em duas horas... por favor, Kyle... quero chegar ainda hoje em casa, tenho um encontro, sabe.

— Não me diga que você está saindo com a irmãzinha do Kenny? Ike, isso não é brincadeira!

— Bem... sobre isso... eu... ahm... estou meio numa vibe de loiras diferenciadas agora.

— O que você quer dizer com “loiras diferenciadas”? Por favor, por favor... não me diga que está saindo com a Tucker?

— Não pretendo dizer nada, _companheiro_.

—Você vai ficar sem saco, _amigo_! — Kyle falou sarcástico. — Seja quem for, conheço os irmãos delas. Com certeza seu saco será cortado, amassado, triturado em um moedor de carne, e servido para zumbis nazistas mecânicos ou porquinhos-da-índia gigantes do espaço, antes do nascer do sol.

Divertido Kyle ouviu Ike gemer com a imaginação do irmão.

— Enquanto ainda tenho meu saco, você pode vir me pegar? Daqui a pouco vai sobrar pouco para eles moerem, depois que algum animal selvagem me atacar ou algo do gênero.

— O que não fazemos pelos irmãos. Mas se eu perder esse show...

— ...Vai se juntar àqueles que querem alimentar zumbis nazistas e porquinhos-da-índia com meu saco. Okaaay, entendi!

O ruivo voltou ao volante, amaldiçoando os híbridos e sua tração dianteira com velocidades ridículas, ele acelerou o máximo que pôde e foi ao encontro do irmão recém-chegado do Canadá e preso na estrada.  

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

— Uma ninhada? São quantos filhotes? — Stan calçou um Converse totalmente preto e deu um laço desleixado, ele sabia que não _deveria_ parecer comovido. — Tenho um compromisso em uma hora.

— Quatro sobreviventes... eles são tão lindos, Doutor... um deles tem manchas escuras em torno dos olhos... A mãe morreu ao protegê-los. — A voz da assistente social do Centro de Resgate era suplicante.

— Como eles foram encontrados? Há ferimentos evidentes? — Stan questionou terminando de amarrar o outro tênis.

— Sinceramente eles parecem em perfeito estado, intactos mesmo, mas a equipe de nutrição precisa de dados para projetar a dieta... — A assistente social então baixou a voz sussurrando. — Eles são recém-nascidos tão preciosos... quatro bolinhas de pelo amontoadas se aquecendo!

— Merda, merda... merda!! Por que algum ser humano deixa animais assim no pé da montanha? Não é óbvio que vão virar comida de leões da montanha, ursos ou algo assim? — Stan falou apanhando as chaves.

— Acho que não vai demorar, perdoe-me por chamá-lo tão tarde, Dr. Marsh... Foi minha última opção. — Ela parecia arrependida. — Posso continuar ligando para a Drª. Evan, se o senhor estiver impossibilitado.

— Está tudo bem, acho que consigo examiná-los em menos de uma hora! Chego aí em 10 minutos, por favor peça à equipe para preparar a sala e tomarem os sinais vitais e exames iniciais, por favor!

Stan orientou vestindo a jaqueta jeans, ele apanhou as chaves, ajeitou a franja escura e afundou a carteira com o tíquete de entrada para o show em seu bolso. Olhou o relógio com o cavalo branco e sua crina flamejante, e respirou fundo.

— _Jesus_ , sou eu, Stan. Preciso de uma forcinha aqui. — Falou com um sorriso torto. — Se estiver me ouvindo...

Ser um veterinário é “Primeiro salvar vidas, depois diversão”, foi isso que prometera, então resignado, Stan entrou no carro e acelerou rumo ao Centro de Resgate, uma ninhada órfã de cães peludos e brancos o aguardava.  

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

No camarim da Comedy Works Downtown em Denver, Terrance pressionava os olhos com os dedos indicador e polegar da mão direita, chateado ele jogou um olhar de soslaio para Philip.

— Isso não é sério, cara... não podemos adiantar o show! Aposto que os lugares nem estão ocupados! — O sotaque canadense de Terrance soou contrariado enquanto ele arrumava sua gravata borboleta vermelha.

— Eu sei, né? Mas eles falaram que já fecharam as portas, está lotado! Soube que estão vendendo os ingressos há dois meses ou sabe lá quanto tempo! — Phillip disse jogando os braços para o alto.

— Não temos nada com isso! Foi má administração, cara! — Terrance atirou-se no sofá.

— Cara, vamos ter que fazer isso. Vou falar com nosso empresário para nos cobrir, vamos pensar em algum show beneficente ou algo assim. — Phillip disse ajeitando os cabelos que ainda eram loiros graças a uma boa tintura.

— Phillip, eu avisei você, esse show era perigosamente perto demais daquela cidadezinha das montanhas onde mora aquela mãe louca... não temos mais idade pra isso! — O moreno também tingido ergueu uma sobrancelha taciturno.

— Está me chamando de _velho_ , cara? Quer que eu prove que estou gozando da minha plena capacidade física, eh? — Phillip desafiou fingindo aborrecimento.

Em seguida peidou sonoramente.

Terrance rolou do sofá rindo aos borbotões, Phillip o acompanhou na risada exagerada e a gargalhada deles ecoou no palco. Em poucos minutos eles se apresentaram no tablado onde os expectadores ovacionaram a entrada dos dois comediantes canadenses.

 

Do lado de fora seguranças de cerca de dois metros de altura faziam imitação de muralha em frente às portas fechadas da casa de shows, a uma quadra de distância Stan estancou no meio da rua e estranhou não haver filas, ele começou a acelerar o passo e chegou praticamente correndo atravessando a avenida em meio aos carros. Um segurança se materializou na frente dele.

— Boa noite, amigo. Eu tenho um ingresso. O show foi cancelado ou algo do tipo?  — Stan questionou confuso, uma ponta de decepção espetando seu peito.

O segurança olhou com desdém para o ingresso de Stan e voltou os olhos escuros e vazios para o moreno.

— O show não foi cancelado. Terrance e Phillip estão neste momento se apresentando para uma plateia de cerca de 700 pessoas no Downtown Showroom. — O segurança informou mecanicamente, entregando o ingresso para Stan.

— Bem, então eu tenho um ingresso, poderia me deixar passar? — Stan objetou educadamente.

— Não. Sinto muito, a entrada está fechada, a casa está cheia. — Ele informou dando a Stan um olhar gelado.

— Deve haver um engano... eu tenho um ingresso, veja. — Stan sacudiu o tíquete na frente dos olhos do homem enorme.

Outro segurança fez um sinal, o primeiro se juntou a ele, assim juntos entraram e fecharam a porta da casa de shows.

Stan encarou desolado o chão aos seus pés, ele caminhou alguns passos e se escorou na parede de um beco ao lado da entrada, deixou-se escorregar no chão inconformado, era para ser a sua noite de felicidade e volta aos tempos que ele tanto ansiava, então como isso foi acabar com um show de Terrance e Phillip _adiantado_ e essa frustração ridícula fazendo seus olhos arderem?

Ele puxou os joelhos rente ao peito e ergueu a cabeça olhando para o céu que espreitava no vão entre os prédios.

— Jesus... sou eu, Stan... se estiver me ouvindo... eu não quero chorar. — Ele fechou os olhos muito apertados forçando às lágrimas que voltassem de onde vieram.

Sem Stan notar, do outro lado da rua, um ruivo olhava cegamente para a casa de shows fechada.

— Que porra é essa?? Eu vou matar o Ike, vou mesmo! — Ele puxou o celular do bolso e caminhou direto para a porta do Comedy Works, iniciando uma fala ao telefone.

Uma voz melodiosa atendeu, o ruivo decidiu ser o mais polido e direto possível.

— Boa noite, gostaria de saber se a apresentação no Downtown Showroom foi cancelada. Veja bem, estou em frente à entrada e falta uma hora para o início do show, não há nem mesmo filas.

_“Sentimos muito, senhor... a apresentação foi adiantada devido ao esgotamento dos lugares, entre em contato com nosso SAC nas próximas semanas para formular qualquer requerimento. ”_

A ligação foi cortada antes mesmo que ele pudesse retrucar.

Repleto de ódio, com dificuldade de controlar seu temperamento, e começando a ficar triste, Kyle deu alguns passos, a chance de ter de volta alguns momentos de sua infância feliz rindo no sofá desmanchava-se na frente dele como um sonho infantil...

Mas quando olhou em frente estancou no lugar notando uma figura solitária escorada no beco ao lado da casa de shows.

Por uma fração de segundo ele quis dar as costas, mas como era uma mentira e seu cérebro reconhecia, suas pernas não obedeceram e Kyle se aproximou, o coração martelando em seus ouvidos e estourando em seu peito, um carro passou e os faróis iluminaram a pessoa sentada ao chão, dois metros separavam-nos e Kyle não sabia o que fazer com a emoção que explodia dentro dele.

— Stan...

Sua voz soava estranha ao pronunciar o nome evitado por anos, Kyle nem mesmo lembrava como era o som desta única sílaba em seus lábios, e tampouco esperava o solavanco que sentiu quando Stan erguera o rosto em direção a ele, olhos azuis arregalados em reconhecimento, enviando chamas ao coração do ruivo.

Em um pulo o moreno encarava Kyle com a boca aberta, ele olhou em volta à procura de um sinal de algo fantasioso para confirmar que ele sonhava em sua cama como várias vezes vergonhosamente acontecera, mas a rua o saudou de volta e a imagem de um ruivo amplamente familiar, embora mais alto do que ele lembrava, com cachos expostos e mais curtos do que ele jamais vira, o encarava com olhos verdes vítreos.

— Ky... Kyle...?

O ruivo não conseguiu respirar por um momento, a sensação era que estava se afogando nos olhos azuis de Stan, os cabelos pretos caíam displicentes em seu rosto, a boca rosada esticou-se em um sorriso que derreteu Kyle como se ele fosse um floco de neve tocando a pele quente.

O moreno não pensou e se jogou nos braços do ruivo, seu rosto automaticamente se afundou no pescoço do amigo, Kyle apertou sua cintura como acontecera incontáveis vezes em sua vida, mesmo através da camisa de flanela o cheiro de Kyle instigou Stan a apertá-lo ainda mais rente a si.

— Stan... cara...

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Será que agora Stan e Kyle vão apagar os anos de afastamento e viver uma nova experiência?! :(  
> O que acharam desses "novos" Stan e Kyle depois da faculdade já exercendo suas profissões, e interagindo com outras pessoas? E o Terrance e o Phillip? (shippo harder ♥ hahaha)!
> 
> Algumas coisas, alguns acontecimentos, e alguns detalhes vão ficar obscuros e/ou aparecerão nos próximos capítulos, continuem acompanhando a postagem semanal e vocês saberão tudinho... :*
> 
> Volto a dizer: Leiam a fic "Diferentes Peças", Capítulo 1 - Vínculo, que NÃO É MINHA, mas serviu como "Prequel" encomendada LINK ~> http://bit.ly/2aoLOP9
> 
> Querem ver o local onde o Stan e o Kyle se encontraram?  
> Google Maps tem a resposta! ;) ~> http://bit.ly/2aRjjbr (imagine o Stan sentado naquele beco quase chorando, tadinho... :'(
> 
> ENFIM! Deixem suas impressões nos comentários, digam tudo o que acharam e se tiverem dúvidas, perguntem!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	3. Interrupção

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> O que houve depois do encontro de Stan e Kyle? Vocês vão descobrir agora! Eu acho...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Se quiserem trilha sonora para este capítulo, tentem "Carry On Wayward Son" é a música que embala a viagem do Stan ~> https://youtu.be/2X_2IdybTV0 (quem assistiu "Guitar Queer-O" sabe que não são esses garotos tocando, é o Kansas :v )*
> 
>  
> 
> **SEUS CORAÇÕES ESTÃO BEM? ESPERO QUE SIM!!**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

 

Stan acordou sorrindo pelo terceiro dia consecutivo, com olhos pesados de sono mirou a fresta da cortina na janela que mostrava o céu ainda escuro em Denver. Após o reencontro com Kyle parecia que sua vida estava prestes a dar uma guinada, audacioso ele finalmente solicitou ao Hospital suas merecidas férias, seria a primeira vez em três anos que ele conseguia um tempo só para si, e já sabia _bem_ como iria gastar.

Alegre o moreno levantou da cama e começou a descartar a boxer azul no chão do quarto antes de entrar no banheiro, Stan estava contente demais e pretendia fazer uma surpresa para alguns amigos em South Park. Já despido da boxer e totalmente nu ele enfiou a cabeça debaixo da água do chuveiro encharcando seus cabelos pretos, sem autorização sua mente o lembrou que era, acima de qualquer desculpa, uma surpresa para _Kyle_.

Stan queria finalmente dizer a Kyle o que sentia verdadeiramente, queria pedir que o ruivo esquecesse o que ouviu anos antes, logo depois da festa de formatura, quando deitados na neve eles...

_“Não... não vou lembrar disso agora.”_

Ele se recriminou enquanto a água quente do chuveiro espantava o frio no estômago que ele sentiu com o pensamento. Não queria lembrar das coisas que _se arrependia_ , não quando sua mente, seu coração e seu corpo ainda recordavam o calor de Kyle, o cheiro dele e o sorriso imenso.

Rapidamente Stan terminara o banho, secou seu corpo e os cabelos de forma despreocupada, as férias eram apenas uma formalidade para correr em direção às Montanhas. Sorrindo ele fitou a mochila que arrumara na noite anterior quando, levado por um impulso que ainda rugia forte em seu peito, enviou uma mensagem para Kenny e sem surpresa o loiro respondera com um endereço que Stan anotara caprichosamente em sua agenda.

O moreno se vestiu com cuidado e jogou no ombro a mochila contendo alguns poucos itens necessários e, dando uma olhada ampla em seu apartamento, saiu trancando a porta. Em seguida Stan correu para o elevador e em alguns minutos despontou direto no estacionamento.

O dia estava clareando como uma linha fina no limite do horizonte e anunciava que seria uma manhã de sol em Denver, sentado ao volante Stan dirigia cortando as avenidas principais, indo direto para seu destino, seriam três horas na estrada, mas ele queria chegar antes de Kyle sair para o trabalho, por isso estava acordado tão cedo, ainda estava escuro e segundo noticiários nevou muito à noite nas Montanhas, _“mas é apenas setembro”_ , pensou Stan, ainda não o auge da temporada das nevascas, não havia com que se preocupar.

Stan levou o carro para o acostamento na estrada e por desencargo de consciência verificou seu aplicativo sobre o clima, não havia nenhuma previsão alarmante, um pouco de neve na subida para as Montanhas Rochosas, _“mas quando não neva por lá?”_ Ele se questionou irônico, desceu do carro e verificou os pneus decidindo que estava apenas nervoso, os pneus eram perfeitos, e mesmo se não fossem, não seria isso que o impediria de concluir seu plano.

Com um sorriso torto ele lembrou da frase de Kyle em sua última despedida. _“Stan... você vai sempre voltar para mim, não vai, cara? Eu sempre vou estar aqui.”_

O local onde Kyle tocou no lado esquerdo de seu peito aqueceu com a lembrança, a voz grave do ruivo rodando em sua cabeça, o entorpecendo, Stan pisou no acelerador, o híbrido deslizou saindo do acostamento e ganhando a estrada, numa subida sem volta para South Park, no rádio a música que iniciou fez seu coração flutuar.

 

_Carry on my wayward son_

_There'll be peace when you are done_

_Lay your weary head to rest_

_Don't you cry no more!_

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Kyle acordou cedo em seu apartamento em South Park, ele olhou de esguelha para a janela e notou a neve que caía lá fora, suave e incansável como o sentimento que se acomodara em seu interior. Sonolento ele encarou o teto, um sorriso teimoso crescente em seus lábios, o ruivo se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, fitou seu próprio rosto no espelho e viu seus olhos brilharem com lembranças da noite que reencontrou Stan no show devidamente cancelado de Terrance e Phillip.

Era uma possibilidade que ele não havia levantado, e foi um imprevisto que Kyle adorou.

Obviamente processaria a organização do show porque não perderia a oportunidade de exigir seu direito, mas o que obteve naquela noite fora tão impecável que se acreditasse no paraíso teria admitido com todas suas forças que estava trilhando um caminho para lá sem dúvidas.

Ele descartou o short de pijama que usava e escovou os dentes gloriosamente nu, em seguida acionou a ducha para um banho matinal deixando que lembranças o envolvessem, o calor das horas que estivera com Stan e a sensação do moreno em seus braços ainda eram vívidas o bastante para seu coração acelerar e seu corpo vibrar.  

Kyle já muito mais desperto tentou controlar o rumo de seus pensamentos, ele nem mesmo tinha enviado uma mensagem ao amigo depois de tudo, também não recebera uma, era um acordo silencioso para que não estragassem nada com impulsos imprudentes. Eles não eram mais crianças ingênuas, e nem mesmo adolescentes inconsequentes.

O ruivo se vestiu automaticamente, apertou os cabelos em uma toalha e secou-o o melhor que pôde, apanhou uma jaqueta com estampa militar jogando-a por cima de um pulôver branco, ele terminou de se arrumar e desceu as escadas até seu carro, distraído encarou a pasta a tiracolo e revisou mentalmente seu conteúdo para o dia.

Kyle ainda ia dirigir por 10 minutos até a escola onde lecionava História para adolescentes entre 13 e 15 anos, o 8º e 9º anos da South Park Elementary, eram apenas quatro turmas que preenchiam todo o seu horário, deixando apenas um dia de folga na semana, além dos fins de semana.

No rádio do carro ele ouviu as últimas notícias, pesquisas eleitorais, escândalos envolvendo celebridades e um acidente grave na estrada das Montanhas, Kyle balançou a cabeça, eram provavelmente turistas que não conheciam as estradas das Rochosas. Ele ligou o celular e jogou-o no banco do passageiro, imediatamente o visor do celular brilhou com uma chamada, um número desconhecido surgiu no display. O ruivo deixou o celular vibrando. Em dois minutos ele chegou ao estacionamento da escola e apanhou o celular, levemente curioso resolveu retornar a ligação.

 

— Alô? Recebi ligação deste número, infelizmente não pude atender.

 

_“Kyle?”_

 

— Sim... sim, sou eu... quem fala?

 

_“Meu Deus, Kyle, aqui é o Clyde... estou tentando ligar para você durante as duas últimas horas!”_

 

— Hey, Clyde! Tenho aula em uma hora, então... no que posso ajudá-lo?

 

_“Você que vai precisar de ajuda agora, cara...”_   

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Na estrada ainda à sombra da montanha o gelo estava começando a formar uma fina camada cobrindo o asfalto, Stan se amaldiçoou por não ter preparado os pneus, a neve começou a cair teimosamente, às vezes com mais intensidade e outras vezes menos, a camada branca inegavelmente se acumulando no chão e negando a visibilidade com sua cortina branca impávida. Stan socou o volante irritado, ele também percebeu a falta de caminhões de sal, o que certamente teria amenizado o acumulo de gelo, mas essa era uma estrada pouco frequentada o que explicava o abandono.

O moreno acelerou o carro sutilmente, mas o resultado não foi o esperado, o veículo começava a perder aderência e literalmente patinava na rodovia, deslizando por vezes desgovernado, por alguns segundos o moreno percebeu que ficava à deriva do gelo, ele tentou conter o pânico apenas se concentrando em manter o volante firmemente seguro em suas mãos, trazendo o carro de volta ao curso.

Stan nunca havia dirigido sozinho em uma estrada congelada, geralmente suas viagens eram feitas em dias quentes para os padrões de South Park e pouquíssimas vezes ele lembra da sensação de insegurança de não saber para onde o carro está deslizando. Várias vezes enfrentou nevascas dentro de um carro com seu pai ao volante, mas Randy Marsh se gabava de ser um motorista com perícia em guiar no gelo e na neve, nascido e criado a vida inteira em South Park, seu pai sempre o avisava para colocar as redes de aço ou correntes nos pneus, _“Indiscutivelmente se você usar a Estrada das Rochosas, coloque as redes.”_ Agora olhando para a frente quase sem poder diferenciar a estrada do céu, Stan sabia, Randy Marsh era um perito, e ele tinha razão em se gabar.

Stan apertou os olhos considerando a possibilidade de parar no acostamento, mas foi um pensamento breve, pois um som alto o alertou e ao abrir os olhos o moreno observou alarmado as luzes de faróis se agigantando a sua frente, um caminhão enorme se materializou rodopiando na estrada a menos de 10 metros dele e instintivamente Stan jogou o carro para o lado fazendo um giro no volante alucinado.

Então foi tudo muito rápido, Stan sentiu o baque do caminhão que vinha a toda velocidade contra seu carro, a porta do passageiro certamente estava destruída e a força do impacto acabou jogando-o precipício abaixo, os air bags foram acionados depois que sua cabeça colidiu com algo, e o carro rolou pela encosta gelada que ladeava a rodovia.

Um baque surdo seguiu a queda e sufocado pelo medo a única coisa que Stan sabia era que sua cabeça doía vertiginosamente e ele não conseguia ver nada, um amortecimento se espalhava em seus ossos e seu corpo estava congelando drasticamente, com horror ele percebeu que também não conseguia respirar mais.

Parecia definitivamente um tipo desfecho impróprio.

Nesse momento, Stan Marsh levou o relógio com o cavalo branco e crinas flamejantes próximo a seu rosto e pressionou-o com força rente aos lábios, o presente que Kyle lhe dera, e que continha uma inscrição pessoal escondida fazendo-o sentir-se excepcionalmente especial, pela última vez.

 

Em seguida tudo se tornou _nada_ , escuridão e frio o engoliram e ele sucumbiu sem poder lutar, seu coração ainda aquecido por um último pensamento.

_“Vou me assegurar que você sempre lembre de mim...”_   

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Kyle franziu as sobrancelhas intrigado com o tom soturno e grave de Clyde, era algo totalmente fora do padrão.

 

— Clyde, o que está havendo?

 

_“Sinto muito, Kyle... tentei te avisar antes... eu estava no resgate, e se não fosse por isso talvez nem conseguisse falar com você...”_

 

Kyle sentiu um nó formando-se em sua garganta, um pânico querendo crescer de forma descontrolada, ele tentou manter sob controle sua imaginação cheia de suposições.

 

— Clyde, de que porra você tá falando?

Kyle ouviu Clyde respirar profundamente, como se puxasse para seus pulmões, além de ar, muita coragem para dar-lhe alguma informação.

 

_“Stan... é o Stan... ele sofreu um acidente na Estrada das Montanhas. Ele está no hospital agora.”_

 

Kyle sentiu o chão do estacionamento desaparecer debaixo de seus pés, seu coração deu uma pirueta frenética e seu pulmão esvaziou-se deixando-o sufocado por um momento, absorvendo a notícia.

 

— Stan... Stan o quê?

 

Kyle estava cedendo para o pavor, ele agora mal conseguia ouvir a voz sóbria de Clyde do outro lado da linha.

 

_“_ _Um acidente... o carro caiu no rio ao lado da estrada... Eu... nós tentamos de tudo, Kyle...”_

 

— Stan... ele está... ele está bem?!

 

Silêncio do outro lado da linha, Kyle respirou pesadamente tentando preencher o pulmão vazio, o peito apertado e o pânico dando lugar ao pesar.

 

_“Ele estava desacordado... não sei bem...”_

 

Kyle não conseguia raciocinar, ele reuniu toda a coerência que conseguiu encontrar para montar o quebra-cabeças e acalmar seu coração. Um acidente. _Stan_. Um rio. A Estrada das Rochosas.

O celular pendia esquecido na mão direita de Kyle, Clyde continuava falando, mas agora a voz soturna do ex-colega era apenas um zumbido causando um leve tremor em sua mão, as tarefas do dia postergadas, oito anos de separação e saudades, um encontro inusitado recentemente... tudo parecia algo pertencente a uma outra vida quando Kyle apertou os dedos no volante.

Amortecido, Kyle ignorou o celular tocando no seu bolso, e dirigiu com tudo para o Hospital, precisava estar lá para Stan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Oh... Não sei se to mais preocupada com o Kyle ou com o Stan, mas o Clyde me fez sentir um aperto no coração... :'(
> 
> Digam tudo o que acharam deste capítulo, suas impressões e opiniões, críticas, tudo nos comentários! Estou contando com o retorno de cada um Style shipper aí! :*
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	4. O calor de um abraço

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estreia de personagens que serão (sempre) bem importantes nesta fic, fiquem atentos ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **QUERO ABRAÇAR O STAN, ALGUÉM ME SOCORRE!**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

 

Ao longe vozes sussurradas, o bip de máquinas vinha de algum lugar à sua esquerda. Havia um cheiro de hospital, medicamentos, desinfetante, eram cheiros levemente agradáveis a ele, mas faltava alguma coisa, algo estava fora do lugar.

Ele se moveu e uma dor lancinante se espalhou do centro da cabeça estourando suas têmporas, tentou levantar, mas derrubou algo que descansava sobre si. Ouviu passos do lado de fora da porta, e de repente havia uma mulher de cabelos castanhos e olhos cansados o encarando, ela alisou seu rosto e respirou fundo.

Ele puxou uma respiração profunda e rapidamente percebeu que fora uma péssima ideia, seu peito doeu amplamente.

— Stan... Graças a Deus... — Ele desviou o rosto das mãos dela, a mulher parecia aliviada, mas a cabeça dele latejava incessantemente. — Randy, chame o médico, acho que ele não está bem!

A mulher puxou o rosto dele, forçando-o a olhar dentro de seus olhos, eram olhos castanhos amáveis e ele sentiu que estaria seguro ali. Ela o abraçou, mas uma dor o cegou e sem pensar ele a afastou, xingando-se mentalmente por tal grosseria.

— Desculpe, eu... o que... o que estou fazendo aqui? — Ele perguntou segurando sua cabeça como se ela estivesse prestas a explodir.

Seus dedos tocaram em uma bandagem, ele descobriu que tinha a cabeça enfaixada e também uma perna imobilizada.

— Stan...

Ele cerrou os olhos com força, a voz dela parecia distante, um murmúrio acima da dor. Então algo o alertou e ele arregalou os olhos, encarando-a de volta.

 

_Quem é Stan?_

 

Porém sua voz não queria sair, ele apertou os lábios e segurou o estômago, uma onda de náusea o envolveu.

— Querido... você sofreu um acidente.

 

_Acidente?_

 

Um homem se curvou sobre ele, seus olhos azuis eram tão radiantes quando o sorriso quase infantil que ele ostentava, mas havia olheiras e rugas de preocupação em seu rosto.

— E aí, Campeão? De volta ao mundo dos vivos? Você quase nos matou de preocupação, garotão!

Ele virou para o lado e vomitou no chão.

— Randy! Não pule em cima dele! Não vê que o garoto está frágil? — A mulher rugiu, e voltou-se para ele. — É só um pouco de vômito, você vai ficar bem, querido.

— Que frágil? Stan herdou meus genes, ele é forte como um touro, não é filho?

 

_Filho?_

 

— Eu... do que me chamou? — Ele perguntou tentando não transparecer a violenta ansiedade que sentia.

Um médico irrompeu pela porta, quase deslizando no chão impecável, com um sorriso amigável e olhar gentil se interpôs entre o casal, colocando-os um passo para trás.

— Por favor, Srª Marsh, Sr. Marsh! Ele está confuso, não vamos piorar a situação, sim? — O médico falou agradavelmente com uma mão carinhosa no ombro da mulher.

O garoto limpou a boca com as costas da mão e encarou o casal a sua frente, pareciam perdidos, a mulher sacudiu com ferocidade a mão do médico de seu ombro e deu um passo à frente.

— Stan, estou tão aliviada que você acordou... — Ela declarou, dedos gentis apertavam os dele.

— Vocês precisarão sair um momento para que eu examine o paciente, por favor, aguardem lá fora. — O médico disse afastando a mulher da cama, num gesto amistoso.

O homem, Sr. Marsh, olhava com fúria para o médico, como se o condenasse por ter chamado a atenção da Srª. Marsh.

 Com a cabeça prestes a estourar ele sentiu um vazio, sentiu-se exausto, e sabia que estava prestes a lançar outro jato de vômito. Viu de relance os olhos da mulher transbordarem em lágrimas silenciosas antes dela sair pela porta, e não entendeu porque aquilo o fez sentir ainda mais confuso.

O médico se aproximou e apanhando seu pulso, começou a fazer exames, uma pequena lanterna iluminou dentro de cada olho dele, olhos treinados investigavam suas reações.

— Sente alguma coisa? — O médico perguntou, e por um insano momento, o garoto queria responder simplesmente _“nada”_.

— Enjoo. Estou confuso. — Ele cerrou os olhos com força e tornou a abri-los encarando o médico. — Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

O médico acenou com a cabeça, calmamente puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, alcançou-lhe um recipiente.

— Você sofreu um acidente e esteve em coma induzido nas últimas 72 horas para que pudéssemos lidar com uma concussão, temíamos uma hemorragia intracraniana, em seguida foi removido para o quarto.

O médico o observou silencioso, não querendo dar muitas informações e esperando que ele organizasse o conhecimento recém-adquirido.

O garoto observava calmamente, as expressões utilizadas pelo médico não eram estranhas, o local parecia vagamente familiar, mas faltava algo, havia uma dor estranha em seu peito, coisas demais o incomodando.

— Eu... não sei meu nome. — Falou por fim.

O médico não pareceu surpreso, lentamente alisou os próprios cabelos loiros ondulados.

— Qual é a última coisa que se lembra? — O médico respondeu com outra pergunta.

Após avaliar a questão, ele não tinha uma resposta, sua mente estava em branco e outras perguntas começaram a surgir em sua cabeça, todas aparentemente também sem respostas.

— Nada... — Disse tentando não parecer fraco. — Não consigo lembrar nem mesmo do meu nome.

O médico acenou novamente, o rosto régio sorria o encarando com uma simpatia que parecia muito natural a ele.

— Você está sofrendo de Amnésia Pós-traumática. É comum neste tipo de acidente, não se preocupe, assim como seu corpo, sua mente se recuperará. — O médico esclareceu otimista, apertando a mão dele em um gesto reconfortante.  

Ele puxou a mão do aperto e jogou um olhar aturdido para a janela do lado oposto, o recipiente se fez necessário em menos de trinta segundos quando uma nova leva de líquido transparente deixava seu estômago.

O médico aplicou-lhe uma medicação intravenosa, sempre sorrindo para ele.

— Quem eu sou? Quem são aqueles que estavam aqui? — Perguntou apressado.

— Seu nome é Stanley Marsh, seus amigos o chamam de “Stan”, e aquele casal que estava aqui são seus pais. — O médico respondeu gentilmente. — Agora você vai descansar mais um pouco, acabei de aplicar um analgésico e algo para controlar a náusea.

O médico sorriu, apertou a mão dele com dedos cálidos e afáveis, ainda fez um pequeno carinho no rosto e depois dando as costas sumiu pela porta.

Agora ele sabia que seu nome era Stanley, _mas o que mais?_ Por que ele não se lembrava? Ele sabia que deveria lembrar de algo, mas parecia ser uma casca vazia, tinha um presente inseguro, sem passado, sem nada.

Aos poucos a medicação fez efeito e ele começou a sucumbir ao sono, na sua cabeça rodavam imagens dispersas que ele não sabia se eram lembranças ou sonhos.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Kyle se ergueu de um pulo, seus pés chegaram à porta antes de seus pensamentos, mas o médico o segurou com um braço de ferro, impedindo-o de enfiar a cabeça e espiar para dentro, ou mesmo de entrar no quarto.

— Agora não. — A frase foi dita educadamente, mas Kyle sentiu que o sorriso estampado no rosto do médico era frio e profissional.

A proibição fez os nervos de Kyle ferverem.

— Como ele está? — O ruivo perguntou exigente.

Por um momento o médico franziu os lábios, mas ao lado de Kyle surgiu Sharon aflita, Randy Marsh colocou o braço nos ombros dela a puxando para si, havia mais pessoas sentadas na sala de espera, todos conhecidos, todos amigos importantes e preocupados. O médico voltou a fitar os três que encaravam-no querendo respostas.

— Está confuso, mas está bem, os exames de mais cedo comprovaram o que a equipe já desconfiava. — Ele fez uma pausa vasculhando páginas de um laudo em suas mãos. — Stan está apresentando sintomas de Amnésia Pós-traumática.

Kyle passou as mãos nos cabelos derrotado, Sharon afundou o rosto entre as mãos tentando ser forte.

— Quer dizer... que ele perdeu a memória? — Randy perguntou debilmente, a voz quebrada.

— É temporário, Sr. Marsh, é comum depois de um evento tão chocante, não podemos esquecer que poderíamos... poderíamos ter perdido o Stan... — O médico disse em tom baixo, parecendo sofrer pesaroso.

— E quando vamos poder vê-lo? — Kyle quis saber sentindo um pouco de raiva do tom dolorido do médico.

— Kyle, você precisa entender que ele não pode sofrer nenhuma forte emoção por enquanto. — O médico disse suavemente, então dirigiu um sorriso amável às outras pessoas que estavam ali. — Ele vai precisar de conforto e apoio.

Kyle apertou os punhos fechados, poderia socar aquele infeliz e apagar seu sorriso imperturbável agora mesmo, mas um loiro tocou seu ombro, acalmando-o.

— Gary, responda a pergunta do Kyle, você é o médico e sabe o quanto essas situações são desgastantes para todos aqui. — O loiro falou para o médico, tratando-o como se ainda fosse um colega da infância.

O médico colocou a mão no bolso do jaleco olhando para todos com atenção.

— Bem, ele vai poder receber visita assim que acordar — e ele encarou Kyle profundamente, falando entredentes — se assim ele quiser. Vamos fazer alguns exames para continuar descartando algo mais grave, em dois ou três dias o tornozelo dele estará bem, e vamos tirar as bandagens da cabeça, haverá apenas com um pequeno curativo, provavelmente nem mesmo uma cicatriz fique ali.

Kyle encarava-o furioso, mas um novo aperto solidário em seu ombro do loiro ao seu lado o fez relaxar por um momento. O ruivo deu as costas e sentou-se frustrado no sofá ao lado de uma jovem de cabelos escuros, ela sorriu compadecida.

— Vai ficar tudo bem, Kyle, você vai ver. Stan vai se recuperar. — Os olhos violáceos analisavam o ruivo, mas eram calmantes de uma forma que ele não conseguiu resistir e acabou sorrindo levemente.

— Sim, eu sei... droga, eu só... desculpe, estou tão cansado. — Ele detestou admitir isso para ela.

O loiro sentou-se ao seu lado enquanto Randy e Sharon continuaram conversando com o Dr. Gary Harrison.

— Kyle, todos estamos exaustos, foram três dias em coma, mais esses dois dias que o Stan ficou apagadão naquele quarto maldito e você não saiu desta porta. Claro que você está na porra do limite, cara! — O loiro o confortou.

— Sim, Kenny... eu... vou para casa dormir, se ele acordar ou algo assim, peçam que alguém me avise.

Ele se levantou para sair, mas antes que o fizesse ouviu uma voz suave o chamando.

— Kyle... o médico disse que ele está dormindo, vou tomar um café com o Randy agora... antes de ir embora, você... não quer vê-lo? — Os olhos castanhos dela sorriam para o garoto que conhecia desde a infância. — Não há risco algum de alarde ou qualquer coisa, Stan está dormindo profundamente, e você tem permissão de ir lá.

O ruivo encarou o chão, algo se contorcendo em seu estômago. Ansiedade, desespero, estafa mental. Ele não vira Stan de perto durante o coma, e nem mesmo entrou no quarto, querendo ter apenas a imagem dele acordado. Queria desesperadamente ver seus olhos azuis e ouvir sua voz calorosa.

— Eu... não sei... — Declarou incerto.

Kenny ficou de pé ao seu lado, com as mãos no bolso ele ergueu a sobrancelha para Kyle.

— Vai lá, cara, deixa de viadagem. Stan está fora de risco agora, ver ele vai fazer bem a você. Depois disso vai conseguir descansar. Você vai voltar a escola em dois dias, não? — O loiro apontou empurrando-o em direção ao quarto. — Eu vou embora agora, depois que você descansar, faça contato.

E dizendo isso o loiro saiu deixando Kyle plantado lá a meio caminho de Stan, Wendy o encarava com expectativa.

— Vou pedir a Bebe e todos no hospital que liguem para você se ele acordar, Kyle, mas vá lá agora, para seu próprio bem. — A morena o encorajou.

Hesitante ele jogou um olhar para a porta fechada do quarto em que estava seu melhor amigo, depois voltou a encarar Wendy. Kenny e os Marshs já estavam longe da vista.

— Você... também vai ver ele? — Perguntou tentando suprimir o nervosismo.

— Não. Vou falar com a Bebe e vou embora. Amanhã ou outro dia voltarei. — Wendy se ergueu com um sorriso tristonho acenou para Kyle, com alguns passos ela já havia sumido no corredor.

O ruivo se viu sozinho, a tranquilidade do momento era opressora. Ele não havia visto Stan de perto até agora, o moreno estava cercado de cuidados intensos por parte da equipe médica de Gary, e apenas há algumas horas foi permitida a vigília de acompanhantes dentro do quarto, e obviamente Sharon se destacou sem discussão, puxando uma poltrona e ficando ao lado da cama de forma inquestionável.

Kyle caminhou a passos lentos em direção ao quarto, a porta estava semiaberta a sua espera, ele a empurrou silenciosamente, e então viu.

Os cabelos escuros de Stan estavam desgrenhados, os braços esticados na lateral do corpo, seus olhos cerrados em um sono amortecido.

Sentindo um peso gigantesco no peito, o ruivo se aproximou ficando rente ao leito, a cama era alta e Kyle se inclinou levemente, o rosto do moreno ficara muito próximo ao dele, sem poder se conter Kyle passou os dedos nos fios escuros, superficialmente, o toque era suave como uma pluma, Kyle alisou a bandagem que cobria um curativo por onde Stan havia perdido muito sangue, os lábios do moreno estavam vagamente separados e Kyle chegou-se a ele para que pudesse sentir sua respiração, era uma garantia de que o melhor amigo estava vivo e respirando, apesar de tudo.

O ruivo encarou a perna imobilizada com uma tala preventiva, Gary explicara que não houve fratura, o cuidado era apenas para bloquear os movimentos repentinos que pudessem piorar a torção no tornozelo. Também havia pequenos arranhões espalhados no rosto, e uma escoriação um pouco maior no braço esquerdo, consequências do resgate em um rio.

Delicadamente Kyle tocou o cabelo de Stan com a ponta do nariz, hesitante ele aspirou em meio aos fios e seus olhos cerrados encheram de lágrimas quando reconheceu o calor e o cheiro pessoal de Stan ali, fraco e ainda pungente, se sobrepondo à toda a bagunça que seguiu o acidente, uma luta contra a morte, dias de rotinas hospitalares... o aroma que para Kyle lembrava domesticidade e segurança, a essência de Stan estava tão enraizada em nas lembranças do ruivo que ele não sabia como conseguiu ficar sem isso por tantos anos.

E agora havia a amnésia... Kyle pressionou os lábios tentando ignorar o aperto na garganta que sentiu ao imaginar os olhos azuis o encarando de forma vazia... ele preferiu não pensar sobre isso agora, havia lágrimas penduradas em seus olhos, ameaçando romper contra sua vontade.

— Stan... nós vamos resolver isso juntos... eu vou estar bem aqui, te esperando.

Kyle apertou os lábios nos cabelos escuros de Stan, ele se afastou lentamente e deu uma última olhada no rosto tranquilo do amigo, em seguida saiu para os corredores quase correndo, em seu carro, instantes depois, ele respirou fundo e afundou o rosto no volante, resistindo às lágrimas, ele nunca chorava, nas raras vezes que isso aconteceu foi nos braços de Stan, e isso não mudaria.

No quarto do hospital, Stan sonhava com o calor de um abraço, de alguém que ele não enxergava o rosto, mas fazia seu coração acelerar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> AGORA EU QUERO ABRAÇAR O KYLE TAMBÉM! #COMOFAZ??  
> Próximo capítulo vai introduzir "quase" todos os outros casais da fic ♥
> 
> Gary Harrison, (vulgo "Olho do cu", by Kyle) vocês lembram dele?  
> Podem assistir "Tudo sobre os Mórmons" S7E12  
> Gary, o lindo, o perfeitinho, "o olho do cu"... ele vai ser uma cruz que o OTP vai carregar aqui :v
> 
>  
> 
> Deixem suas opiniões, expectativas, reclamações e tudo o que pensam nos comentários, amo interagir com vocês! :*
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	5. Impacto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo vamos ver o impacto do acidente em diversos personagens da fic, espero que gostem das participações!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DETONANDO O FLASHBACK ~> ABRINDO A FASE (não tão) SECRETA DOS SHIPPS (mas nem todos ainda)!!
> 
> Boa Leitura!!

## Impacto

 

Kenny caminhava distraído pelo parque no final da tarde, ele sempre usava esse caminho como atalho para sua Oficina, o loiro tinha diversos clientes à espera de serviços que ficaram protelados desde que Stan, um de seus melhores amigos desde a infância, sofrera um acidente grave, mas hoje ele tentaria terminar pelo menos dois automóveis, de alguma forma trabalhar com motores, graxa, óleo, tinta, pistões... tudo isso o deixava muito relaxado, era uma verdadeira terapia, uma das coisas mais prazerosas e relaxantes que o loiro fazia, e Kenny sabia que as coisas poderiam complicar ainda mais de agora em diante, assim, queria estar psicologicamente preparado.

Ele ouviu seu nome e olhou para frente, então deparou-se com a sua melhor terapia vindo disparado em direção a ele, vestido adequadamente para uma corrida de fim de tarde, Butters tentava conter um labrador castanho sob controle na coleira de passeio.

— Oh, nossa! Acalme-se, Mister Doggy, eu também vi o Ken e nem por isso estou desesperado! Deus! — Ele acabou perdendo o controle da guia do cachorro enorme, que agitado pulou quase derrubando Kenny.

— Hey, garotão! Butters está fazendo você correr novamente?! Aposto que ele não deixou você ver aquela cachorra gostosa da vizinha, não? — Kenny disse sentando ao chão e acariciando atrás das orelhas do animal.

Butters sorriu e se aproximou pegando novamente a guia do cão, ele se abaixou e trocou um sorriso com Kenny, mas rapidamente a feição de Butters mudou, uma tristeza surgiu em seus olhos.

— Como ele está? — Perguntou baixinho alisando o pelo castanho do cachorro que ignorou a mudança de clima entre os donos.

— Qual deles? — Kenny deu um sorriso incerto. — Stan parece melhor, já acordou espontaneamente e vai poder receber visitas. Mas, o Kyle... Depois de anos... eles mal se reaproximaram...

Butters se levantou e puxou Kenny pela mão, colocando o outro de pé a sua frente.

— Oh. Vamos ter que cuidar dele, não é? Nunca vi o Kyle assim... — Butters declarou caminhando.

— Nem eu... e as coisas podem piorar muito. — Kenny disse sombriamente.

Butters estancou no lugar, os olhos azuis muito claros arregalaram-se enquanto encaravam Kenny apreensivos.

— O que quer dizer?

Kenny devolveu o olhar, observando Butters tristemente.

— Parece que ele perdeu a memória... pelo que conversei com o Gary, Stan não lembrou nem dele! — Kenny informou quase desesperado. — Stan cresceu com o Gary aqui em South Park, estudou no mesmo campus que o Gary na faculdade, quem sabe eles até tiveram algum lance... mas ele não o reconheceu, Leo...

O loiro o abraçou preocupado, tentando colocar todo seu poder de conforto envolvendo Kenny em um aperto contra si.

— Jesus... isso... isso é assustador, parece aqueles filmes com enredo ruim! — Ele declarou.

— É exatamente como a porra um filme de enredo ruim, o problema é que o protagonista é meu amigo! — Kenny falou, a voz abafada no peito de Butters. — Não quero nem pensar como isso vai ser para o Kyle... Ele está sendo forte, mas não sei até quando...

Butters franziu a sobrancelha.

— Talvez ele lembre do Kyle, não é? Esses dois sempre foram como um pacote único! — Ele falou afagando os cabelos loiros de Kenny.

O loiro se afastou e ajeitou a blusa, ele olhou para longe, depois voltou o rosto para Butters.

— Você quer ir lá pra casa? Acho que um pouco de diversão me faria bem agora. — Kenny falou seriamente.

Butters apertou os olhos e Kenny desistiu do ar sério e mordeu o lábio inferior, sorrindo malicioso.

— Ah, claro, Ken. Você está tipo, muito triste, não é? Vamos ver se posso animar você. — Butters respondeu gentil, mas não conseguiu suprimir uma risadinha safada. — Paladino e Princesa, ou super-heróis?  

— Estou no meu modo “Princesa a ser resgatada” e queria meu Paladino favorito hoje...

Um pouco mais descontraído, Kenny apanhou a mão de Butters na sua, ansioso para colocar de lado por algum tempo toda a tensão dos dias anteriores, Mister Doggy pulou em torno deles e correu na frente, já compreendendo o caminho que tomariam.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

O sol já descansava enviando sua luz esmaecida sobre toda a cidade de South Park, para aproveitar seu primeiro, de uma série de três dias de folga, Clyde estacionou seu carro esportivo no pátio do Hospital da cidade, ele mal desligou o motor e um rosto sorridente surgiu na sua janela, em poucos instantes já tinha o nariz envolto pelo perfume adorável de Bebe.

— Hey, Gatão! Você vem sempre aqui?! — Ela falou piscando, já sentada ao lado dele.

— Só quando tem Enfermeiras Gostosas pra dar uma carona! — Clyde respondeu passando a língua nos lábios e encarando a loira.

Eles sorriram um para o outro, e Bebe o puxou pela gola da jaqueta para um beijo de reconhecimento.

Eles namoravam novamente, e desta vez o relacionamento estava durando mais do que das vezes que saíram quando eram crianças ou adolescentes, mas ainda estavam longe de pensar em algo mais fixo. Por hora Clyde estava se controlando e ainda não tentara assustar Bebe, experimentando pedi-la em casamento.

— Como está meu bombeiro favorito?! — Ela perguntou em um sussurro sensual, e sorriu feliz quando Clyde corou.

— Três dias de folga! — Ele disse, o polegar acariciando a bochecha macia dela. — E você, como se sente?

O tom dele ficou preocupado repentinamente, os olhos de Bebe identificaram a preocupação do namorado.

— Humm... vamos pra minha casa? Você pode pedir alguma coisa enquanto eu tomo banho... — Ela ofereceu apertando a mão dele.

— Como está o seu paciente? — Clyde perguntou pela milionésima vez desde que o amigo de infância fora hospitalizado, mesmo recebendo mensagens de Bebe o atualizando de qualquer mudança.

Clyde sentia-se totalmente responsável pelo bem-estar de Stan desde o momento que o puxou de dentro do carro alagado.

— Tecnicamente ele não é meu paciente... mas Stan está dormindo agora, ele vai acordar em breve e não vai haver administração de nenhum medicamento mais, exceto analgésicos para aliviar a dor.

— Ele realmente não lembra de nada?! — Clyde perguntou em um sussurro.

— Não. Nem mesmo o próprio nome, Clyde... — Bebe sentiu uma apreensão infinita, ela reprimiu pensamentos negativos e encarou o namorado. — Nem imagino como foi pra você fazer o resgate... meu coração dói só de ver ele lá, deitado naquela cama, adormecido, sem saber quem é...

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, pessoas conversavam ao longe, vozes chegavam a eles como um murmúrio de final de expediente.

— A pior parte foi quando vi aquela pulseira que ele usa desde os tempos da escola... no início pensei que era um acessório familiar, mas depois tinha o relógio... Deus, Bebe... nem precisei ver a documentação que estava a metros do carro... eu sabia que era o Stan... — Clyde baixou a cabeça lembrando da surpresa e do susto.

 

 

_Flashback – Dias atrás._

 

— Sério, Sargento Donovan, se continuar comendo essas rosquinhas vai acabar tendo que ser resgatado ao invés de prestar o resgate! — Um recruta novato riu e roubou o doce do colega que apesar de veterano era extremamente jovem.

— Estou com fome, recruta, então fique calado e deixe que eu alimente minha adrenalina! — O superior sorriu benevolente, era o final de seu turno.

Repentinamente o som estridente do alarme de resgate surgiu do rádio da Unidade Móvel.

_“Equipes de Resgate, dirijam-se para a Estrada das Montanhas, nas imagens de satélite acabamos de presenciar uma colisão. Um caminhão bateu em um automóvel jogando-o no rio! O caminhão capotou gerando várias explosões e está no acostamento! Estima-se duas vítimas envolvidas! REPITO! Equipes de Resgate, colisão, dirijam-se para a Estrada das Montanhas!”_

Clyde apanhou o aparelho, rapidamente ele começou a guiar o veículo em direção ao rio citado, ao seu lado o recruta em treinamento ficou alerta.

— Sargento Donovan na escuta, senhor! Peço localização!

Um segundo passou lentamente enquanto o Quartel General analisava imagens do satélite para localizar o veículo de Clyde, então a voz retornou.

_“Situação de resgate a cinco quilômetros, sentido Denver-South Park”_

A sirene de resgate já ecoava, Clyde Donovan guiava com maestria o veículo preparado, apesar da pista semicongelada, esta foi uma das coisas que aprendera na Academia de Bombeiros, ele estava contente salvando vidas e fora um dos poucos colegas da escola secundária que desistira das carreiras de faculdade para tentar algo diferente.

Em poucos minutos chegou ao local, ele saiu às pressas do veículo e se dirigiu às outras equipes de resgate que estavam presentes, uma ambulância chegou ao mesmo tempo.

— Oficial, relatório de situação! — Clyde solicitou ao colega que estava plantado no acostamento com uma viatura de Resgate na Neve.

— Sargento Donovan! — Um oficial chamou. — Duas ambulâncias foram chamadas, mas temos apenas uma à disposição! Uma equipe já está em ação junto ao caminhão. O veículo no rio submergiu totalmente a 6 minutos e contando!

A cena era limpa, mas Clyde sentiu o frio agourento da tragédia, a equipe da primeira ambulância chegou derrapando e correu para o resgate do caminhão, Clyde começou a raciocinar rapidamente.

— Oficial, solicite um helicóptero, quero uma equipe de varredura nos arredores. — Ele começou a vestir o equipamento de resgate. — Recruta Johnson, vista seu equipamento e me dê apoio. Nós vamos entrar nesse rio.

Clyde mergulhou, era bem treinado para fazer todo o tipo de resgate e não tinha lembrança de quantas vezes teve que puxar alguém de dentro de um carro submerso, mas quando viu aquele rosto, por um momento a expressão inconsciente lhe era totalmente reconhecível. O bombeiro ignorou um frio em seu estômago e agilmente cortou os cintos de segurança que prendiam o motorista desacordado, em seguida retirou a vítima através da janela.

Com força e eficiência de anos de treinamento e experiência, ele subiu à tona e nadou contra a correnteza até a beira do rio, seu coração quase parou quando colocou a vítima resgatada na maca improvisada.

— Deus, não é possível! Recruta, de onde é a placa do veículo? — Ele perguntou, uma equipe de ressuscitação fazia os procedimentos necessários, havia um sangramento profuso na testa da vítima.

— É de South Park, senhor! — O recruta respondeu ainda dentro do rio gelado.

Clyde encarou a pulseira no pulso da vítima, um relógio a acompanhava e o sargento sabia que havia um nome escrito no lado de dentro da pulseira. Um helicóptero aportou e uma nova equipe se juntou à anterior e transferiram a vítima para a UTI Móvel.

— Reconhecimento da vítima: Stanley Marsh, 25 anos, natural de South Park, familiares residentes também em South Park. Instruções de Atendimento: Locomoção imediata para o Hells Pass Hospital, South Park.

A equipe não questionou a declaração trêmula do sargento responsável pelo resgate e já colocava Stan em segurança no helicóptero, um oficial trouxe uma mochila de material sintético resgatada do rio, Clyde abriu-a apenas para confirmar o que acabara de informar. O conteúdo interno estava intacto graças ao material impermeável, e ali Clyde encontrou pertences pessoais e a documentação que já esperava.

Clyde foi até o helicóptero antes que partisse, ele se dirigiu altivo para a equipe.

— Reporte a situação da vítima!

— Vítima retirada com vida do local, suspeita de traumatismo craniano, corte com abertura de 2 centímetros e perda de sangue, tornozelo esquerdo necessita análise de imagens, algumas escoriações, mas nenhum outro corte ou perda de sangue relevante. Tempo desacordado, aproximadamente 7 minutos, perda da capacidade respiratória, 4 minutos. Situação de risco.

Clyde ouviu o relatório silencioso, um frio se espalhou pelo seu corpo e nada tinha a ver com a neve que caía ou o contato com a água gelada. O helicóptero partiu rumo a South Park e ele ouviu dos outros colegas que o motorista do caminhão não teve a mesma sorte, ele falecera no local imediatamente após a colisão, pouco sobrou de seu corpo carbonizado após as explosões.

Ele passou os dedos nos cabelos castanhos e retirou a roupa de resgate que o protegera do contato direto com a água congelada, seus colegas notaram que ele estava abalado de forma incomum, mas permitiram que ele tivesse esse momento sozinho para se reorganizar. Clyde entrou na viatura e apanhou seu celular, eram 6:50 da manhã, ele precisava de um número de telefone, então discou chamando alguém que poderia ter a informação.

 

Em um quarto bagunçado em South Park, havia roupas e calçados espalhados pelo chão, copos descartáveis de café descansavam ao lado de latas de refrigerante e uma embalagem vazia de pizza, controles de videogame jaziam jogados junto aos pés da cama onde um loiro dormia usando apenas uma boxer verde oliva, ele ressonava calidamente abraçado por um moreno totalmente nu, com uma visível mordida no pescoço e outra ainda maior e mais roxa enfeitando seu traseiro branco.

Um zumbido foi ouvido quando um celular vibrou, seguido pelo som alto e claro de _Cry Baby_ , o loiro gritou agitado, em um pulo ele estava sentado na cama, os olhos arregalados totalmente alerta percorrendo o quarto em busca do som, o moreno irritado o puxou de volta para si, o acalmando em um abraço.

— Pelo amor da porra, Tweek... Vou matar o Clyde, juro por Deus. — Craig sem se virar lançou a mão no aparelho o calando, ele trouxe o celular junto aos seus lábios sem se preocupar em ouvir o locutor do outro lado da linha. — Vai tomar bem no meio desse seu cu, filho da puta.

E assim ele desligou o celular, jogando-o ao chão descuidadamente, o loiro o encarava com grandes olhos verde-avelã arregalados, o moreno o abraçou depositando um beijo carinhoso na testa suada pelo nervosismo do recente susto.

 

 

Do outro lado da linha Clyde xingou seu amigo mal-humorado, ele não tinha certeza se Craig estaria com Tweek, mas era uma possibilidade, atormentado e à beira das lágrimas, Clyde respirou fundo, ele já não era mais o chorão de antes, a Academia fez surgir nele uma casca grossa que suplantou suas características emotivas, mas agora com um amigo de infância à beira da morte, a situação era totalmente diferente.

Ele ainda precisava do telefone, então sabendo que o fuso horário iria ajudá-lo, ligou para outro número de celular.

 

 

Em New York, um negro bem-apessoado vestia um terno de caimento perfeito distribuído no seu um metro e oitenta de altura, ele atravessava a passos rápidos e elegantes a Time Square, o jovem rapaz em questão tinha uma reunião às 9:30 com um grupo de investidores, sabendo que não estaria atrasado, ele franziu as sobrancelhas quando seu celular tocou _Cry Baby_ alto e claro em seu bolso.

Intrigado, pois não era comum receber chamadas do amigo, apenas mensagens de texto, Token apanhou o aparelho.

— Hey, Clyde! — Ele não abrandou o ritmo e continuou caminhando em direção a sua reunião.

— Token... parceiro... preciso falar com o Tweek. — Clyde falou, Token aprofundou as sobrancelhas notando a voz quebrada do amigo.

— Você não brigou outra vez com a Bebe ou algo assim, não é? — Ele perguntou atravessando uma rua movimentada.

— Não, cara, nada disso... eu só... sério, preciso de um número de celular e sei que o Tweek tem, mas o Craig desligou na minha cara. — Clyde informou, sua voz trêmula deixou Token um pouco desconcertado.

— Eu vou ligar pra ele e ver o que consigo. — Ele prometeu. — Você está bem? Uma ligação não é sua marca registrada, a essa hora então, não é normal.

O tom direto de Token sacudiu os ânimos de Clyde, ele respirou fundo tentando manter seus medos sob controle.

— Um pouco abalado, quando resolver isso garanto que te ligo novamente para dar explicações.

— Okay, vou ligar para aquele idiota.

Eles desligaram e Token entrou em um táxi, ele discou alguns números e rapidamente uma voz apática atendeu.

— Qual é a porra do problema de vocês hoje, seus cuzões? Um cara não pode ter um descanso depois de uma noitada de videogame, pizza e sexo com o namorado, caralho? — Craig respondeu indiferente, um tom que contrastou com as palavras grosseiras.

— Bom dia, Craig. Não sei o que há, mas o Clyde realmente precisa de um número de celular que só o Tweek deve ter, então, por gentileza, deixe de ser um babaca. — Token informou polido, Craig torceu o nariz mostrando o dedo do meio para o aparelho, odiava quando o chamavam de _babaca_.

O moreno desligou o celular e apanhou o aparelho do namorado que descansava desligado no chão, ele o ligou e deu para Tweek.

— Parece que você tem que ligar para aquele chorão.

O loiro esperou o celular iniciar e rapidamente entrou em contato com Clyde.

— Cara, o que aconteceu? Token disse ao Craig que você precisa de um número de celular. — Tweek disse caminhando pelo quarto, Craig entediado foi até o banheiro.

Quando o moreno voltou ainda nu, Tweek o encarava com enormes olhos aveludados, Craig ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— O quê?

— Stan sofreu um acidente na Estrada das Rochosas. Clyde queria o celular do Kyle, achei que o Stan e o Kyle não se falassem há anos, como o Kyle vai receber essa notícia?

Craig caminhou até Tweek segurando a mão trêmula do namorado, um rápido medo passou por ele, se algo semelhante acontecesse com o loiro não queria nem pensar como reagiria.

— Tudo bem, eles vão ficar okay. Não é a primeira vez que esses babacas se envolvem em algo com risco de vida. — O moreno falou tentando confortar o namorado.

Tweek aspirou o cheiro reconfortante de Craig, era a droga usada desde a infância para conter sua ansiedade e seus tremores, em seguida se desvencilhou do aperto do moreno.

— Vamos tomar um banho, quero encontrar o Kyle. — O loiro falou dando uma espiada na sua gaveta de cuecas, só para ter certeza que todas estavam ali, completas e intactas depois do susto.

— Mas, Tweekers... eu voltei ontem... — Craig bufou, um som manhoso que só aparecia na presença do namorado.

— Sim, e agora vai tomar um banho e vamos até o hospital, Clyde me disse que é pra lá que o Stan foi deslocado. — Tweek informou imperturbável apesar da expressão descontente do namorado. — Kyle é meu amigo, eu sei como foi pra ele os anos afastado do Stan estudando na Califórnia, eu estava lá, Craig! Estudamos no mesmo campus!

Derrotado, Craig deu as costas voltando para o banheiro.

— Os anos passam e esses porras não param de atrapalhar a vida dos cidadãos de bem de South Park.

 

 

 

_Cinco dias depois – Tempo atual._

 

 

Já anoitecera definitivamente quando Kyle se jogou na cama após um merecido, longo e relaxante banho, ele encarou o calendário na mesinha de cabeceira apenas para ter certeza de que a sexta-feira já estava no fim, e junto com ela sua licença cedida generosamente pela Diretora Vitória, o professor de História tinha passado ao seu substituto toda a programação da semana e não houvera perdas para seus alunos, era um sentimento conflitante, querer estar na escola e ainda assim sentir-se incapaz de abandonar a sala de espera do corredor de Stan.

Ainda deitado, Kyle vestiu um short confortável e sentou-se sentindo fome pela primeira vez em dias, até agora ele apenas jogava garganta adentro tudo o que Kenny, Butters, ou Wendy lhe alcançavam, graças aos amigos não deve ter perdido peso nem ficara desnutrido como sua mãe acusara algumas vezes, levando até o hospital bolos e sucos, assim como marmitas com almoços completos, tudo devidamente kosher*.

Por um momento ele lembrou do melhor amigo deitado naquela cama, o cheiro de Stan ainda vívido em sua memória, ele ergueu a mão espalmada em frente ao rosto e fechou os olhos sentindo a textura e o calor da pele de Stan ainda presente na superfície. Ele fechou os olhos e trouxe a mão junto ao peito desnudo.

O ruivo não tinha percebido o quanto sentira falta do moreno e o impacto que o acidente ocasionara, reunindo os amigos.

Incapaz de relaxar, Kyle tentou se acalmar lembrando da promessa que os amigos fizeram de avisá-lo caso Stan acordasse, Gary garantiu que isso só aconteceria, na melhor das hipóteses, pela manhã de sábado. O ruivo, pela primeira vez em anos, achou a cama enorme, a vontade de ter Stan ali ao seu lado dilacerou seu peito, ele apertou os olhos tentando manter as malditas lágrimas sob controle, não queria chorar... ele sempre foi bom em conter seus sentimentos e ter atitudes e pensamento positivos, não queria sucumbir agora.

Estava ansioso para ter Stan consigo, eles iriam lidar juntos com as consequências do acidente. Se o amigo não lembrasse dele, Kyle o faria lembrar.

A campainha tocou e Kyle correu para abrir, desesperado por mudar seus pensamentos de direção, ele olhou pelo olho mágico e franziu as sobrancelhas desconfiado, em seguida abriu a porta.

— Hey, David. — Cumprimentou com um leve aceno.

Alegre e moreno, o colega e Professor de Educação Física ajudara Kyle com as tarefas aos seus alunos no período que o Professor de História esteve montando vigília no hospital, alegando que os professores de Educação Física sempre tinham bons relacionamentos com o corpo discente, e agora o mexicano ostentava um sorriso cheio de dentes brilhantes e uma tentadora caixa de pizza na mão.

— Wow! _Hola_ , Kyle... você está... _mui guapo_! — Ele falou balançando as sobrancelhas brincalhão em direção ao ruivo parado na porta.

Kyle olhou para baixo encarando o próprio corpo, não notara, mas correra para a porta apenas de short, ele acenou para o colega entrar tentando ignorar os olhares de David para ele, talvez a alegria descontraída do colega provavelmente faria com que ele relaxasse pela primeira vez em quase uma semana.

— Então — começou Kyle erguendo as sobrancelhas e apontando para a caixa em frente ao corpo de David —, trouxe algo pra eu comer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> David modo flertando desbloqueado ~~ 3:)
> 
> Gostaram dos outros casais? Tem mais por vir! :D
> 
> Algumas coisas precisam ser ditas sobre diversos detalhes:  
> (e estou resumindo isso se comparado ao que tinha na postagem original no Spirit)
> 
> 1) "Mister Doggy" o nome cachorro do Butters e do Kenny é inspirado no cãozinho que acompanha o Butters no episódio "Casa Bonita" (Mr. Dog), o nome aqui também é um trocadilho com o nome de uma posição sexual e ao mesmo tempo uma brincadeira com o fato de que “doggy" significa “cachorrinho”, mas o labrador é enorme! :D (se alguém acompanha One Piece, me senti Oda agora)  
> 2) Sim, Butters e Kenny AINDA brincam de roleplay, na intimidade ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
> 3) Kenny chama o Butters de Leo, não lembro o epi, mas me inspirei no canon mesmo =P  
> 4) Craig chama o Tweek de "Tweekers" que significa "Pessoa paranoica, ou usuário de metanfetamina" todos sabemos que aquele café é batizado, certo? ^^  
> 5) Sempre que o Craig falar, não importa o quê, a voz dele vai ser apática e sem emoção, exceto quando ele fala diretamente com o Tweek, okay? Tenham isso em mente ao ler ele.  
> 6) Tweek morde o Craig durante o sexo, sim, é bom pra dissipar a te(n)são do momento. ♥  
> 7) Clyde é um anjo *O*
> 
> E ANTES DE QUALQUER COISA: David vai dar trabalho! :o
> 
> Deixem suas opiniões, reclamações e tudo o mais nos comentários, adoro os comentários, é a melhor parte de escrever a fic, depois de "escrever" propriamente =P


	6. Eu não queria ouvir você dizer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aparições de mais "personagens amados", um shipp easter egg, e... STYLE! ♥  
> mas se aguentem, nem tudo são flores...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Para escrever este capítulo eu ouvi "I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For (U2)" ~> https://youtu.be/Zhi6nNYNOxQ
> 
> **SEGUREM-SE, O SHIPP VAI ZARPAR!!**
> 
> BOA LEITURA!!

## Eu não queria ouvir você dizer

 

_Um vento gélido e agourento cortava o ar e o perigo era iminente, pendurado em um penhasco gelado no meio da escuridão Stan pedia socorro para alguém que ele não conseguia ver, seus dedos pequenos de um garoto de 7 ou 8 anos esticavam-se ao máximo para alcançar uma mão tão pequena quanto a sua, que estava longe de ser tocada, ele gritou, mas a mão se distanciava ainda mais, um abismo coberto de neve o sugava e ele não conseguia evitar, faltavam-lhe forças para se segurar por muito tempo na beira do precipício e faltava empenho para apanhar aquela mão na sua._

_Do outro lado do penhasco o dono da mão, alguém que ele não conseguia identificar, falava frases reconfortantes com uma voz de garoto ofuscada pelo vento, Stan viu um relâmpago cortar o céu clareando tudo ao seu redor, e então um trovão ensurdecedor fez tudo estremecer, ele caiu, sua cabeça rodando e batendo na parede de gelo com um grito agonizante..._

 

Quando abriu os olhos, tudo o que Stan viu foi uma cortina negra o envolvendo, estava quente e o cheiro era agradável, ele levou alguns insanos segundos para perceber que eram longos cabelos pretos de alguém que o abraçava fortemente.

Ele empurrou-se do abraço e virou para o lado oposto quando um jato de vômito se lançou de sua garganta sem permissão, em um instante havia um pequeno lago de líquido morno no chão ao lado de sua cama. Desajeitado e ainda fraco, ele limpou a boca nas costas da mão e virou o rosto para encontrar a pessoa que o abraçara.

Olhos violetas azulados gentis o encaravam de volta, sorrindo para ele, algo naquele rosto era adoravelmente familiar, mas Stan não conseguia saber o que era. Antes que ele pudesse recobrar as forças e dizer algo, a jovem já estava limpando a boca dele com um pano úmido.

— Você está bem, Stan? — Ela questionou, a voz era ainda mais agradável do que ele poderia ter imaginado. — Estava tendo um pesadelo?

Ele a encarou sem palavras enquanto ela o limpava, um cheiro de lavanda vinha dos cabelos dela e ele estava fascinado, no entanto o olhar preocupado dela o deixou infeliz.

— Eu... sim... acho que sim... ou eram lembranças... — Ele disse fechando os olhos, uma dor de cabeça estourou no centro de seu crânio.

— Eu vou chamar o Gary. Espere apenas um minuto. — Ela declarou fazendo menção de se levantar.

Ele rapidamente a segurou pelo pulso.

— Não saia. Eu... conheço você? — Perguntou, metade curioso, metade chateado.

— Precisamos cuidar de você primeiro, sim? Depois poderemos conversar. — Ela tentou se desvencilhar, mas ele continuou segurando-a, com se segurasse um fiapo de informação.

Ele encarou a mão pequena e delicada e pensou no sonho e na necessidade que tinha de alcançar aqueles dedos que ele mal conseguia enxergar na tempestade, a ânsia era diferente e a sensação de necessidade também, mas havia algo nesta jovem que o fazia pensar nisso.

Certamente ele a conhecia.

Stan a encarou abatido, e ela abriu a boca para dizer algo reconfortante, seu olhar era de uma ternura imensurável, Stan queria receber aquele afeto, ele estava mirando os olhos violáceos com expectativa e encanto, mas então a porta foi escancarada e bateu sonoramente, fazendo um barulho desconcertante ecoar por toda a sala e provavelmente todo o corredor do hospital, o momento estava absolutamente quebrado.

— Oh! Não sabia que estávamos na temporada de acasalamento de hippies! Por favor, será que cheguei em boa hora para evitar a reprodução dessa espécie maldita?

Wendy voltou a cabeça tão rápido para enfrentar a porta que por pouco não torceu o pescoço, o visitante se encolheu frente ao olhar dela, mas foi um instante muito rápido — e Stan não teria notado se não tivesse observado bem de perto, sedento por informações —, em um segundo o visitante passou a mão nos cabelos castanhos brilhantes e tinha um sorriso iluminado estampado no rosto redondo.

— Tinha que ser você! Estamos em um hospital, seu idiota! — Ela cuspiu com a voz perigosamente baixa, totalmente enfurecida, soltou a mão de Stan e, em um passo, enfiava a longa unha bem-feita no peito do recém-chegado.

— Paz, Wendy! Eu vim em missão de paz, ô! — Então pela primeira vez ele encarou o rapaz deitado na cama. — Paz pra você também, ô hippie desmemoriado.

Falando isso ele caminhou com uma elegância forçada, os dedos erguidos em um sinal universal de paz e amor, sentou-se ruidosamente na poltrona ao lado da cama, lançando mão de um pote com biscoitos que descansava ali, Stan estava tentando decidir se ele era sarcástico, irônico ou desagradável mesmo.

Repentinamente alguém chegou à porta, provavelmente atraído pelo barulho da batida estrondosa, e Stan desviou sua atenção, ele viu o médico de cabelos loiros ondulados, já conhecido, que encarava o visitante novo com uma sobrancelha arqueada, seus olhos mudaram e se fixaram em Stan, ele instantaneamente sorriu imensamente.

— Então nosso paciente favorito está acordado! — Em um passo ele estava na frente de Stan, observando-o com olhos criteriosos. — Como está se sentindo, Stan?

O moreno encarou o médico um pouco perdido, ele ainda não havia absorvido nem compreendido toda a cena em torno dele, assim, tomou ar para formular uma resposta, mas o recém-chegado falou antes dele.

— Ele está bem melhor, ô! Estava quase transando com a Wendy bem nesta cama! — Ele ofereceu com a boca cheia de biscoitos e um olhar de deslumbre. — Por bem pouco consegui evitar uma nova vida indesejada que engrossaria o número dos manifestantes que clamam por não violência, liberdade sexual e amor à terra.

Gary esticou os lábios esboçando divertimento num primeiro instante, aparentemente acostumado às saídas peculiares do novo visitante, mas ao ver as bochechas de Wendy coradas de raiva limpou a garganta.

— Vejo que você está cheio de visitas hoje, Stan. Eric, Wendy, obrigado por não deixarem nosso paciente preferido sozinho! — Ele agradeceu com um sorriso cordial.

— Eu... conheço vocês? — Stan conseguiu perguntar acima da mastigação ruidosa do recém-chegado.

O médico ofereceu-lhe um sorriso simpático, no entanto foi o visitante barulhento quem respondeu com uma mão tocando o peito em sinal de tristeza.

— Oh, Stanny-boy como pôde esquecer seu melhor amigo? Eu sou Eric, nos conhecemos desde o Jardim da Infância! Fui seu primeiro parceiro de soneca, não se lembra? — O novo visitante, Eric, se aproximou dando um abraço em Stan, seus olhos castanhos claros estavam brilhantes de lágrimas que não caíam e por algum motivo Stan não estava tocado.

— Desculpe, eu... não me lembro de nada.

— _Eric_. — O visitante completou.

— Ah, okay. Eric. — O nome parecia totalmente estranho na língua de Stan.

— “Desculpe, eu não me lembro de nada, _Eric_.” — Eric insistiu.

Stan franziu as sobrancelhas não se sentindo mal por não gostar desse cara, para sua sorte a moça veio em seu socorro.

— Ora, pare com isso, Cartman. Stan nunca o chamou de Eric! — Ela falou empurrando Eric Cartman de cima de Stan. — Eu sou Wendy!

Ela apanhou ambas as mãos de Stan nas suas e o encarou profundamente, Stan estava prestes a se perder em seus olhos quando um som de vaias seguiu a cena.

— Boooo, booo Wendy, boooo! — Eric Cartman vaiou sentando na poltrona novamente.

Wendy o encarou com bochechas coradas novamente, ela deu um passo à frente para enfrentá-lo e ele até mesmo chegou a se encolher, seu corpo robusto se transformou em uma bola de apreensão, porém a morena parou no ato quando uma enfermeira loira entrou na sala seguida de um funcionário da limpeza que se ateve ao chão que Stan havia sujado com vômito.

A enfermeira tinha cabelos encaracolados lindamente presos em um coque, ela encarou todos sorrindo radiante e correu, abraçando Wendy.

— Deus, isso é um hospital ou um centro de ordenha?! — Eric Cartman falou chocado ao ver a enfermeira. — Olá, Bebe, não sabia que empregavam vacas aqui.

Ele se aproximou da loira oferecendo um sorriso cheio de dentes e charme que contrastavam com as palavras mordazes, ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas seu olhar desviou para Stan.

— Você acordou! Preciso mandar umas mensagens! — Ela falou observando atentamente o rosto dele, e parecia tão feliz que Stan estava quase contagiado pelo seu sorriso, então ele percebeu que ela o conhecia e ele não sabia quem ela era.

— Desculpe, eu... — Ele começou triste, mas ela o calou com um dedo em seus próprios lábios carnudos e piscou um olho num gesto irreverente para silenciá-lo.

— Shhhh... está tudo bem! — Ela se voltou para Wendy que encarava ainda raivosa o rosto de Eric Cartman. — Wendy, flerte com o Cartman depois. Você avisa os Marshs? Vou enviar uma mensagem para Clyde e Kyle.

O último nome fez surgir uma pequena, e totalmente nova, agitação no estômago de Stan, ele franziu as sobrancelhas e tentou repetir o nome em sua mente à procura de mais alguma informação, mas a emoção se dissipou quando Eric Cartman pulou do sofá, sorrindo enormemente.

— Não acredito! O judeu está aqui também? Pensei que ele estava na Califórnia! Todo mundo voltou para South Park?

Gary que fazia anotações, dispensou o funcionário que limpara o chão com um agradecimento cortês e interveio na nova balbúrdia.

— Tudo bem, okay. Agora preciso que vocês saíam um minuto para que eu examine Stan, certo? Esperem na sala ao lado! — Então se dirigiu a Bebe. — Eu sei que você fez uma promessa, mas segure todos, _sem exceção_ , na sala de espera, compreendido?

A loira meneou a cabeça, conduzindo um Eric Cartman que ainda se agarrava ao pote quase vazio de biscoitos.

Sozinho com Stan, Gary puxou uma cadeira alta e sentou-se em frente a ele. O moreno o encarava com grandes olhos azuis em expectativa, observando o médico passar os dedos graciosamente nas ondas loiras dos cabelos que teimavam em cair em seus olhos, ele aguardou um momento até que os resmungos de Cartman não pudessem mais ser ouvidos e enfrentou o moreno a sua frente com um amplo sorriso.

— Enfim, sós! — Ele disse em um suspiro, se inclinando e segurando o rosto de Stan de uma forma muito íntima. — Como está se sentindo hoje?

Stan ficou um pouco aturdido, ele não esperava que fosse tão próximo do médico, ele encarou os olhos cinzentos cristalinos e os cabelos loiros ondulados procurando algo que lhe desse uma dica de alguma experiência importante que os dois dividiram, alguma memória, mas não encontrou nada.

— Estou confuso... imagino que eu conheça essas pessoas que saíram daqui, mas não consigo me lembrar delas. — Stan respondeu se afastando imperceptivelmente do toque do médico.

Gary observou Stan, não perdendo sua reação levemente negativa ao contato.

— Sim, bem, estes são Wendy Testaburger e Eric Cartman. Eles são seus conhecidos de muito tempo. Cartman não estava mentindo quando disse que vocês dois eram amigos desde o Jardim. — Gary contou ficando reto na cadeira.

Stan processou a informação por um tempo: Amigos de infância que ele não conseguia lembrar, ele procurou em sua mente, mas novamente nada surgia. Cansado ele se jogou no travesseiro às suas costas, uma dor surgindo nas suas têmporas.

— Realmente não consigo me lembrar de coisa alguma, eu penso e tudo o que encontro na minha mente é uma dor de cabeça terrível. — Stan declarou fechando os olhos. — Eu sofri um acidente, certo? Quanto tempo faz?

Gary sorriu compreensivo, ele se levantou dirigindo-se a um armário no canto do quarto próximo à janela.

— Você sofreu um acidente há seis dias, foi na segunda-feira pela manhã, hoje é domingo. — Gary disse apanhando de dentro do armário uma mochila azul marinho.

— Como exatamente eu sofri este acidente? — Stan questionou.

Gary encolheu os ombros.

— O que sei é que seu carro foi atingido por um caminhão e jogado num rio, você chegou aqui na manhã de segunda com um corte acima na testa, escoriações por todo o corpo e um tornozelo torcido.

Instintivamente Stan tocou a cabeça, havia um curativo pequeno ali, ele puxou o lençol e descobriu que não havia mais nada em seu tornozelo, Gary colocou a mochila sobre a cama e continuou.

— Removemos as bandagens enquanto você dormia, foi um sono bastante longo e eu esperava que não houvesse mais enjoos agora — ele encarou o local onde um funcionário limpara recentemente.

Stan entortou os lábios constrangido.

— Não estou sentindo náuseas, acho que foi o perfume da... — Ele tentou lembrar, mas Gary veio em seu socorro.

— Wendy. — Ele abafou uma risadinha e Stan franziu as sobrancelhas com a impressão que perdeu alguma piada. — Era de se esperar que você vomitasse quando a visse, sua mente esqueceu, mas seu corpo ainda reage à algumas coisas. Bem, nós removemos também a tala no seu tornozelo, era provisória e preventiva, na verdade.

Stan moveu o pé e ficou feliz por não sentir nada, mas sua mente estava presa no que ele falara sobre seu corpo lembrar... _“o que havia para lembrar?”_  Gary continuou.

— Veja o conteúdo desta mochila, ela foi tirada da água pela equipe de resgate, são pertences pessoais seus, e aqui — ele apanhou um pacote preto lacrado em uma gaveta na mesinha ao lado da cama — estão os pertences que estavam com você no dia. Roupas foram parcialmente destruídas no socorro, mas calçados e o que sobrou foram entregues a Kyle, que foi a primeira pessoa a chegar aqui.

Stan sentiu uma cambalhota em seu estômago ao ouvir aquele nome novamente, ele apanhou a mochila primeiro enquanto averiguava o conteúdo tentou analisar a emoção que experimentava quando aquele nome surgia, na sua mente nada vinha apenas uma emoção estranha.

Dentro da mochila havia peças de roupas, um frasco de perfume e um desodorante, outros itens de higiene pessoal, documentos onde ele enfrentou a imagem de um moreno de cabelo curto o encarando de volta em cada documento com foto, na identificação estava escrito STANLEY MARSH. Ele pensou em pedir um espelho, mas sabia que aquele era seu rosto, ele deixou de lado o saco preto pequeno e lacrado para ver depois, ainda confuso com o que sentira.

Gary fez algumas anotações e voltou a falar, se aproximando daquela forma íntima que deixava Stan alerta.

— Stan, há várias pessoas, amigos e familiares especialmente, que estão ansiosos para verem você. A maior parte deles esteve aqui dia e noite esperando pela sua melhora. Você gostaria de vê-los? — Ele falou tocando uma mecha de cabelos escuros da franja de Stan.

O moreno sentiu-se inseguro, pessoas que esperavam que ele se lembrasse delas, pessoas que tinham apreço por ele e que tudo o que Stan lhes ofereceria seria um olhar superficial ou confuso.

Gary notou seu temor e deslizou um dedo que alisou a bochecha de Stan tentando enviar um sorriso reconfortante.

— Todos sabem do seu estado, meu querido, eles gostariam de ajudar. E vê-los talvez o ajude a recordar, a mente é fascinante e não sabemos como ela funciona ao certo. — Ele então se afastou rapidamente, adquirindo um tom profissional. — Você vai fazer exames amanhã e ficará em observação apenas mais um dia, sua alta está programada para terça-feira à tarde, então seria bom conversar com seus pais.

Stan estava lutando contra uma onda de insegurança que o engolia, o vazio dentro dele aumentava a cada minuto, quando saísse dali para onde iria? Para onde estava indo quando sofreu o acidente?

Por que não conseguia se lembrar?

Ele passou as mãos nos cabelos e pela primeira vez se deu por conta de algo muito óbvio.

— Cara, preciso de um banho. — Ele falou com os olhos fechados, tentando ignorar a aflição de não recordar nada.

— Você pode fazer isso, vai encontrar tudo o que precisa no banheiro e pelo que vejo, tem roupas confortáveis na sua mochila, sua mãe deixou naquele armário alguma coisa que achou que seria necessário.

Falando isso o médico se retirou com um aceno e um sorriso encantador, que continuava deixando Stan desconfortável.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

 

Kyle encarou a tela do celular com o coração disparado, ainda estava molhado do banho e sua pressa em deixar o banheiro acabou formando um rastro molhado através do quarto até o local onde ele estava. Assim, com um pequeno lago aos seus pés, ele jogou o celular na cama e apanhou uma roupa rapidamente no guarda-roupas, quando foi vestir a cueca percebeu que ainda estava pingando, rindo do próprio nervosismo, voltou ao banheiro e apanhou uma toalha para secar os cabelos, enrolou outra nos quadris e atravessou o quarto para apanhar um par de tênis.

O ruivo se secou e se vestiu o mais rápido que pôde, o descanso imposto pelos amigos deu-lhe um novo ânimo, depois de uma visita ao hospital no sábado (onde Kyle descobriu que Stan ainda dormia como um anjo) Kenny o havia escoltado para casa apesar de todo o mal humor e discussão, por fim a tarefa tão bem desempenhada pelo amigo loiro não deixou outra escolha a Kyle: Ele tomou um banho e desabou na cama exausto novamente, o que se seguiu foi um sono que o induziu a dormir por quase 15 horas ininterruptas, e aqui estava ele, um sorriso verdadeiro espalhado em seu rosto pela primeira vez em quase uma semana.

Com uma jaqueta cinza escura e uma blusa de lã cor de laranja, Kyle saiu do prédio e às pressas entrou no carro, a mensagem de Bebe dizia que Stan acordara a poucos minutos e estava em um exame rotineiro com Gary, Kenny também enviara uma mensagem, ele disse para Kyle entrar pelo lado oposto do hospital, esse era um pequeno atalho que não passaria pela recepção, nem pela sala de espera.

Antes de chegar ao seu destino, Kyle apanhou no caminho algo para beber pois não comera nada em horas, se não colocasse algo para dentro seu índice glicêmico seria um problema mais breve do que ele gostaria de imaginar. Quando estacionou na cafeteria teve uma ideia e fez dois pedidos.

Ao entrar correndo no estabelecimento, duas cabeças se voltaram para ele imediatamente: Tweek (que tinha Craig adoravelmente emburrado ao seu lado no balcão) observava o sorriso de Kyle com sobrancelhas erguidas, nos fins de semana o administrador e proprietário dispensava a maioria dos funcionários e ele mesmo servia na cafeteria da família, o estabelecimento que ficara aos seus cuidados era agora uma variada, imponente e lucrativa cafeteria, mesmo sem perder o aconchego informal que todos em South Park estavam acostumados.

— Esse não é o sorriso esperado de quem está com o namorado semimorto no hospital, Broflovski. — Craig abordou assim que Kyle chegou ao balcão respirando pesadamente.

Tweek voltou o rosto para o namorado com uma expressão questionadora, a frieza de Craig ao atender era outra coisa que os clientes da Tweek Brothers também estavam acostumados.

— Me dê os dois de sempre, por favor! — Kyle pediu e virou-se para Tweek. — Ele acordou, Bebe e Kenny acabaram de mandar mensagem!

Um alívio lavou o rosto de Tweek, e sorrindo agitado ele foi até Craig que servia um Milk Shake de morango duplo, gigante e light.

— Então “os dois de sempre” é como nos velhos tempos? — O loiro apanhou um novo copo e começou a enchê-lo de chocolate quente com camada dupla de chantilly.

Kyle riu alto, mas Craig ergueu a sobrancelha percebendo uma nota de nervosismo na risada dele.

— Não vá fazer merda, Broflovski. Não assuste o cara pulando nele. Só chantilly extra já é um convite para sexo descabido. — O moreno falou adicionando um canudo largo na bebida. — O Marsh não lembra de nada, certo?

— Craig, pelo amor de Deus. — Tweek falou em pânico dando uma cotovelada no namorado insensível.

Algumas cabeças viraram para encará-los, mas já estavam acostumadas às pequenas discussões dos dois no balcão, uma rotina de 15 anos a fio que voltara recentemente a enfeitar as tardes de domingo dos clientes.

— Sim, parece que ele não lembra... mas estou apenas levando a bebida favorita dele, talvez ele lembre que gosta, não é? — Kyle sorriu fracamente, largou uma nota no balcão, pegou os copos e correu para o carro novamente.

Tweek e Craig o observaram, o loiro fez uma nota mental para enviar uma mensagem para Kyle mais tarde, Craig no entanto achou que o ruivo estava na verdade querendo que Stan lembrasse que gosta de algo, e não seria a bebida favorita.

Todo o percurso, com parada na Tweek Brothers, não levou mais de 10 minutos e agora Kyle já se via na frente da porta do quarto de Stan, daquele ângulo não enxergava a sala de espera que ficava após uma curva no corredor, então ele empurrou a porta delicadamente.

A primeira coisa que sentiu foi o cheiro de banho recente, ele soltou os copos ao lado da cama que estava vazia e em uma rápida varredura no quarto, ele viu parado na janela com algo em mãos, Stan, alto e moreno, os cabelos úmidos, as costas largas visíveis em uma blusa azul marinho de mangas compridas, o ruivo imediatamente reconheceu como uma roupa muito antiga, as pernas estavam totalmente cobertas por uma calça branca reveladora, que deixava as lembranças do ruivo totalmente inquietas.

Kyle se aproximou silenciosamente como se Stan fosse um coelho assustado e pudesse fugir a qualquer instante, ele suspirou baixinho tentando aplacar o nervosismo que agora surgia, e este foi seu erro, pois imediatamente Stan voltou seus olhos para ele, o encarando por um longo momento, analisando, refletindo.

Os dois se olharam fixamente, próximos o bastante para Stan notar cada frágil sarda na ponta do nariz do ruivo, os olhos verdes fizeram o moreno sentir um solavanco incomum no estômago, seu coração acelerou o ar ficou difícil de respirar, poderia ser apenas a surpresa de ter alguém ali repentinamente, mas o moreno não pôde pensar a respeito, pois em um instante seu cérebro estava cheio da sensação quente deste ruivo puxando-o contra seu próprio peito, o abraçando fortemente, o calor e o cheiro entorpecendo Stan de uma forma inédita para ele.

— Hey. — O ruivo falou ainda agarrado a ele, e a voz rouca emitiu uma nova onda de emoção que se espalhou rastejando na pele e engolindo Stan inexplicavelmente.

— He... hey... — Stan respondeu fracamente dentro do abraço, o rosto afundado no peito do outro.

Ele vasculhou em sua mente, um ridículo exercício que fazia parte de todas suas interações até agora, e mais uma vez frustrado não encontrou nada. Era um calor, uma voz e um cheiro absurdamente familiar e intenso, mas ele não lembrava de nada, o ruivo se afastou e o moreno sentiu um enorme desapontamento, uma sensação de necessidade se alastrou rapidamente em seu peito.

O ruivo o encarou com um sorriso vacilante, os olhos verdes refletiam a luz do sol que entrava pela janela e pareciam esquadrinhar Stan, o moreno desviou passando pelo rapaz e sentou-se na cama, tentando se recompor, sem saber o que fazer com a bagunça que estava acontecendo dentro dele.

— Desculpe... realmente... não lembro de você.

O sorriso do ruivo morreu, difícil de sustentar, _“francamente... eu não queria ouvir você dizer”_ ele pensou, sem conseguir camuflar a dor, que certamente estava sendo notada pelo moreno.

O estômago de Stan despencou enquanto observava os olhos marejados do ruivo, porque pela primeira vez alguém encarou a declaração dele como se fosse uma facada direto no coração.

Stan levou a mão ao peito, pois a facada estava doendo nele também, muito mais do que poderia suportar.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~continua~
> 
> Quem quer pegar eles no colo? Vamos dar um abraço nesses caras...
> 
> Bem, digam o que acharam nos comentários, estou ansiosa para saber o que vocês acharam e o que esperam daqui pra frente! :)
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


	7. Gary e David

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neste capítulo, shipps e algumas participações interessantes... ou não :v

 

 

Toda a confiança de Kyle se destruiu após a primeira frase de Stan, o ruivo realmente achou que poderia lidar com o olhar vazio e confuso de Stan, mas é incrível como a teoria nunca prepara as pessoas para a prática real, ele agora sentia-se oco e com frio.

Envolveu-se instintivamente com os braços em torno de si mesmo, Kyle se afastou, trêmulo e instável, sua voz soou um pouco fraca em seguida, ele estava totalmente arrasado, embora tentasse esconder.

—  Hm... Eu... trouxe algo para beber, se quiser... — O ruivo falou apontando para a mesinha ao lado da cama.

Stan viu duas bebidas ladeadas e, por instinto mais do que por opção, apanhou uma delas e provou sentado na cama, o ruivo se recompôs e sorriu para ele, um sorriso que Stan aprendeu: Não fazia bem para seu coração, deixando-o enlouquecido dentro de seu peito.

O moreno largou o pacote preto que tinha em mãos sobre a cama e destacou a colher que estava grudada ao copo, ele não havia comido nada por conta própria desde que acordara neste hospital, assim, deu uma colherada no conteúdo do copo e lambeu a colher percebendo que gostava muito daquilo.

 Kyle ignorou a torção no estômago que sentira a vida inteira quando Stan lambia a maldita colher, ele passou a língua nos lábios e se ateve a tomar seu Milk Shake.

O silêncio deixava Stan nervoso, ele queria ouvir aquela voz mais do que quis qualquer outra coisa desde que acordou, então largou o chocolate quente na mesinha e apanhou o pacote espalhando o conteúdo na cama, ele olhou de soslaio para o ruivo ao seu lado.

— Parece que eu estava usando essa pulseira e esse relógio na hora do acidente. — Falou apontando. — Sinto que deveria colocar eles logo, também não sei porque, mas o relógio parece muito legal pra ser meu. Já essa pulseira parece muito a minha cara.

O ruivo ergueu a cabeça encarando os itens soltos sobre a cama.

— A pulseira é a sua cara? Por que diz isso? — O ruivo perguntou intrigado, parecia haver um tom de riso na voz dele, ou Stan poderia estar imaginando, mas gostou.

— Ela é meio idiota. Parece algo... infantil, sei lá. — Stan falou apreensivo. — Tem umas letras e um nome... Você sabe me dizer se “Kyle” é uma garota?

O coração de Kyle quase saltou pela boca.

— Não é. — O ruivo falou urgente, tomando um grande gole de Milk Shake.

Stan franziu as sobrancelhas para ele.

— Você tem tanta certeza disso. Conhece essa pessoa?

— Cara! Esse é um nome masculino, então posso garantir que não é uma garota!

— Ah... sim, você tem razão, sei lá, o nome me dá um sentimento estranho.

— Sério?! E... que tipo de... hum... sentimento... é esse?

_“O mesmo tipo que estou sentindo agora mesmo quando olho pra você”_ foi a resposta que pulou na mente de Stan, ele encarou o ruivo profundamente, e chegou a abrir a boca seguindo o impulso de falar, mas...

— Oh, vejo que alguém entrou sem passar pela recepção.

Stan deu um salto na cama, colocou o relógio e a pulseira de lado e mirava Gary Harrison, o médico superprotetor que adentrou o quarto, ele encarava o ruivo com um olhar frio que Stan jamais vira em seu rosto.

— Tenho permissão para estar aqui!

— Não a _minha_ permissão.

— O quê?! Stan está totalmente apto a receber visitas, está no boletim dele desde ontem!

— Não qualquer visita.

Então Wendy invadiu o quarto, em poucos passos ela estava nos braços de Stan, deixando os outros dois mudos e paralisados.

— Ah, Stan, você está ótimo! Um banho lhe fez muito bem! — Ela falou enquanto se afastava encarando-o. — Está tomando sua bebida favorita também! Por isso está com uma corzinha melhor no rosto!

Stan estava levemente absorvido pela atenção dela, pelo seu olhar periférico ele notou que os outros dois voltaram a se encarar como se fossem totais inimigos.

Wendy sentou-se ao lado dele na cama e Stan voltou seus olhos para o ruivo, tentando encontrar um motivo para um médico tão dedicado ser contra a visita daquele rapaz, que antes parecia amigável e terno, agora estava prestes a liquidar Gary com um olhar.

—Oh, o que é isso? Uma convenção hippie? Devo trazer um violão e alguns baseados para a roda de percussão? — Eric Cartman parecia esbaforido, adentrou com um enorme saco de salgadinhos nas mãos, ele sentando-se na poltrona que antes o ruivo estivera, e enfrentou o ruivo e a garota morena sentada ao lado de Stan.

— Cale a boca, bundão! — O ruivo falou entredentes e Stan sorriu para ele agradecido.

— Paz e amor, Judeu! Como está seu artigo sobre as mortes de ruivos sardentos nas câmaras de gás da Alemanha Nazista? Não interrompa seus estudos para cuidar seu namor...

— CARTMAN! Faça um favor a todos nós e encha sua boca de salgadinhos. — Wendy segurou a mão de Stan e dirigiu-se a Gary. — Eu falei com Kyle antes, Gary, não vi problemas em alguém visitar o Stan, você mesmo disse que ele precisava de conforto e apoio.

Gary pareceu desconfortável, ele desviou o olhar de todos e voltou-se para Stan, encarando-o com extremo afeto, em seguida suspirou mirando Wendy novamente.

— Tudo bem, okay, mas lembrem-se, nada de emoções fortes. — Então voltou-se para o ruivo, que tinha um olhar ainda mais assassino no rosto. — Você, venha comigo um momento. Por gentileza.

Ambos saíram pela porta e Stan sentiu como se o quarto estivesse vazio e frio repentinamente.

— MEU DEUS! Puta merda, Stanny! Você mal acordou e já quer transar de novo! Eu nem consegui matar a saudade do meu amigo de infância! — Cartman falou atirando um punhado de salgadinhos na boca, Wendy lançou a ele um olhar mortal, ao qual ele devolveu. — Não flerte comigo na frente dos outros, cadela.

A morena tinha no rosto uma expressão desdenhosa que Stan não poderia imaginar que ela pudesse fazer, mas suas bochechas estavam coradas e a respiração dela acelerou.

O momento desapareceu quando mais pessoas entraram pela porta, Stan olhou ansiosamente esperando que o ruivo voltasse, porém em seu lugar havia dois loiros, um deles usava óculos escuros que tirou imediatamente, e uma jaqueta de couro estilosa, ele tinha o cabelo cortado em estilo militar, o outro sorria imensamente e seu cabelo estava visível por um tufo que fugia de um capuz cor de laranja.

— Oh, nossa, você está ótimo, Stan! Estou feliz que podemos finalmente vê-lo! — O primeiro loiro o abraçou, ele gentilmente sorriu dando lugar ao outro que, Stan notou nervosamente, tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

— Seu filho da puta desgraçado, nunca mais me dê um susto desses! — Ele disse empurrando o capuz laranja dando lugar a uma cabeleira loira bagunçada, ele socou o ombro de Stan, suas mãos eram calejadas e sua pele tinha várias pequenas cicatrizes espalhadas, assim como algumas sardas abaixo dos olhos azuis imensos e úmidos.

— Sinto muito, eu... — Stan começou, porém, o loiro de capuz o abraçou novamente, calando-o.

— Não se desculpe, idiota. Estou tão contente que posso te ver de novo... Acho que envelheci uns cem anos durante essa semana esperando você acordar!

— Vocês são... meus amigos? — Stan conseguiu falar por cima do ombro do loiro que o esganava em um aperto.

— Ah, é... sim, eu diria que sim. Eu sou Butters! — O loiro da jaqueta de couro falou, ele balançou a mão acenando, puxou uma cadeira e sentou-se ao lado de Cartman. — Hey, Eric! Quando você chegou de New York?

— Vim assim que recebi a notícia que o hippie ali tinha se fudido. — Cartman respondeu simplesmente.

Wendy chutou o pé dele de forma discreta, ele se encolheu silenciosamente, o loiro que abraçara Stan se afastou levemente ainda de pé na frente dele.

— Eu sou Kenny, quando falaram que você perdeu a memória, isso quer dizer...

— Que realmente não lembro de vocês.

— Nossa, isso deve ser um saco, quer dizer, agora todos nós sabemos mais da sua vida que você. — Butters disse com um sorriso meigo que contrastava com a declaração.

— Então, huh... como foi com o Kyle? — Kenny voltou a falar, quase sem fôlego. — Eu que mandei ele burlar o acesso principal e se esgueirar no quarto.

Stan sentiu o solavanco no estômago e engoliu seco, Kenny sorria imensamente, com certeza estava orgulhoso do que fizera.

— Kyle... era aquele que estava aqui antes?

— Ah, sim? Passamos por ele no corredor.

Uma onda de angústia engoliu Stan repentinamente, um sentimento de perda e dor, ele não conseguia entender, mas o nome e o ruivo faziam suas emoções virarem uma bagunça sozinhos, entretanto quando juntos seu coração acelerava em uma velocidade vertiginosa.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

No corredor do hospital, Gary enfrentava Kyle como se ambos fossem inimigos em lados opostos de uma parede de escudos.

— Definitivamente se você ficar expondo-o a sua presença, vai torná-lo desconfortável. — Gary disparou inclemente.

— O que quer dizer com isso? — O ruivo exigiu saber tentando ler a expressão impávida do médico.

— Quero dizer que para ele você é um _completo estranho_ , e, vamos lá, Kyle, está escrito na sua testa que você quer que ele o reconheça e se jogue em seus braços!

— Engraçado, porque eu ia dizer o mesmo sobre você. — O ruivo deu um passo à frente encurralando Gary contra uma parede, o loiro que era apenas alguns centímetros mais alto que o ruivo não desviou o olhar. — Não acha que está saindo do seu personagem “Médico Perfeito de Calendário Beneficente”?

— Só estou cuidando do bem-estar do _meu_ paciente. — Gary respondeu sério.

Kyle chegou muito próximo, falava baixo e ele mesmo sabia que a raiva borbulhava na superfície sobrepondo seu raciocínio.

— Pois volte ao seu modo Grey’s Anatomy e tente usar tudo o que aprendeu na faculdade para ajudar aqui, inclusive a parte de não se envolver romanticamente com um paciente em tratamento. — Ele apertou a lapela do jaleco branco de Gary o empurrando contra a parede em um baque surdo. — Não tente nada idiota, Gary. Você não vai querer. Fui claro?!

Kyle o largou e Gary pareceu inflar como um balão, contudo seu rosto voltou ao normal e um sorriso gentil surgiu sem aviso.

— Você esteve fora da vida dele por muito tempo, Kyle. Não tente forjar lembranças inexistentes. Estive com Stan por anos na faculdade, e garanto a você: Ele é um outro homem, não é mais o rapaz sentimental que você brincou em South Park.

Kyle fez menção de pular no pescoço do loiro, e teria conseguido se um par de braços fortes não o tivesse contido pela cintura, Gary também perdeu o controle por um momento e tudo o que Kyle ouviu foi uma voz arrastada e monótona falando acima da sua fúria.

— Brigando por homem, o que vocês são? Colegiais no cio? Patético. — Craig Tucker surgiu em frente a Kyle, segurando Gary pelo ombro para que não desse um passo.

O loiro enviou um olhar a todos eles e se sacudiu espanando a mão de Craig de seu ombro, ele deu um passo para o lado notando só agora que estivera encurralado pelo ruivo, saindo da parede observou Craig e quem mais estava atrás de Kyle. Seu tom voltou a ser amável e cordial, o sorriso cheio de dentes voltou a surgir, mas sem o mesmo brilho de antes.

— Olá, rapazes! David, por favor leve Kyle para casa e dê a ele seu melhor tratamento, nosso amigo está uma pilha de nervos. — E assim ele virou para Kyle. — Talvez você também deva ver um especialista, um sedativo calmante talvez seja necessário.

Falando isso ele saiu a passos rápidos, passando apressadamente por Clyde que conversava com Bebe no corredor.

Kyle respirou fundo se livrando da onda de fúria que o acometeu, não queria ir embora sem antes se despedir de Stan, tinha que voltar lá e falar com ele outra vez.

— Cara, acho que ele está certo, você está muito nervoso. — Uma nova voz moderada foi ouvida e o ruivo se virou para encontrar o rosto amigável de Tweek.

— Não vou sem me despedir!

— Ora, deixa de putaria, você está na porra do limite! Se eu e o Rodriguez não intercedêssemos vocês iam trocar socos no meio do corredor!

— Craig, ele não ia socar o Gary. — Disse Tweek rodopiando os olhos, então ele observou Kyle agressivamente se desvencilhando de David. — Talvez apenas algumas sacudidas. O cara é um otário arrogante.

— Um olho do cu, isso sim! Vou processar ele por má conduta médica! Como ele se atreve a tentar agredir uma pessoa dentro de um hospital?

— Não seja babaca, Broflovski, você que estava tentando agredir o cara. — Craig deu as costas para os três caminhando elegantemente pelo corredor.

— Craig, não seja estúpido! — Tweek rosnou chamando a atenção do namorado, o moreno apenas meneou a cabeça em reconhecimento, o loiro voltou seu olhar preocupado para Kyle. — Tente se acalmar um pouco então se quiser voltar lá dentro para ver o Stan, nem precisa ser agora.

David que até agora esteve quieto, pela primeira vez se fez ouvir.

— Posso te levar para casa, Kyle, é cedo ainda, você toma um banho e volta no início da noite, quando Gary não estiver mais aqui, o que acha? — O professor de Educação Física varreu as feições de Kyle tentando derrubar as defesas dele com um olhar reconfortante.

O ruivo jogou os braços para cima derrotado.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

Enquanto Clyde e Bebe conversavam no corredor, ela o atualizando do quadro geral de Stan, Wendy deixou a sala para falar com sua melhor amiga, Craig se juntou a Clyde enquanto Tweek apenas acenou para o amigo de longe e entrou no quarto, ele presenciou Kenny fazendo Stan rir alto de alguma coisa, Butters estava dobrado segurando a própria barriga gargalhando, e Cartman olhava para eles incólume.

Tweek tentou se camuflar com a parede temendo interromper aquele momento de reencontro.

— Sério cara, não sei como foi, mas descobrimos o tal do som marrom, você só queria sacanear os metidinhos de New York, e no final todo mundo cagou nas calças! — Kenny parou de falar tentando recuperar o fôlego.

— Fiquei de castigo por duas semanas porque estraguei minha melhor calça, só tive permissão de ir à escola fazer as provas finais! — Butters contou secando a lágrima resultante das gargalhadas.

Stan parou de rir e olhou para a porta onde agora Craig se emparelhava ao lado de Tweek, observando tudo com olhos frios.

— Não sei o que tem isso de tão engraçado, vocês são mesmo uns caipiras... — Falou Cartman, então ele acompanhou o olhar de Stan encarando os dois recém-chegados, seus olhinhos brilharam como criança em noite de Natal, ele arregalou-os até parecerem dois pires. — Puta merda, que porra é essa?! É uma parada hippie gay pelo amor e liberdade sexual? Por que quase todos os gays de South Park estão aqui?!

Craig mostrou-lhe o dedo do meio, Tweek ergueu a sobrancelha e estremeceu levemente, já havia perdido o costume de ouvir as provocações de Eric Cartman.

— Olá, caras! Vocês estão ótimos! — Cumprimentou Butters se dirigindo a Tweek e abraçando-o. Craig apertou os olhos encarando-o.

Tweek retribuiu o abraço, no entanto quando Butters se virou para Craig a receptividade não foi a mesma, o moreno lhe mostrou o dedo do meio, por outro lado um sorriso gigante reinava no rosto de Kenny que não tirou os olhos do pescoço de Craig desde que o cara entrou no quarto.

— Caralho, estou com muita inveja de você, Craig, olha essa porra dessa marca no seu pescoço? — Ele voltou seus olhos azuis maliciosos para Tweek. — Você é um Wonder Vampiro ou algo assim? Eu e o Léo não nos importaríamos de convidá-lo para uns jogos. Você pode trazer o Super Craig junto se quiser...

Kenny ergueu a mão para tocar os cabelos espetados de Tweek e Craig apanhou o pulso dele em um aperto ferrenho no meio do ar, ele se posicionou na frente de Tweek tentando matar Kenny com um olhar.

— Nunca toque em nenhum fio de cabelo dele, McCormick. Nem sonhe com isso, porque se eu sonhar que você sonhou, vou te matar e não vai ser nos seus sonhos.

Kenny deu seu melhor sorriso sedutor, lambeu os lábios e com a mão que Craig não estava segurando deslizou um dedo pela mancha arroxeada no pescoço.

— Mas é uma marca linda pra caralho! — Ele declarou fascinado, sua atenção então foi desviada pois o rosto de Tweek surgiu por trás do ombro de Craig.

— Você precisa ver o traseiro dele. — Tweek declarou significativo, não havia a timidez ou a ansiedade da infância nele, Kenny notou.

— Oh, wow... Não sabia que você gostava de marcas visíveis, Ken... tive uma fase vampiro uma vez... — Butters falou brincando com os polegares. — Mas a loja fechou e acabou a magia, entende?

— Nem me fale. — Eric Cartman falou do nada.

— Vamos procurar uma loja dessas no google! Preciso dessa fase vampiro. — Kenny determinou animado.

— Pelo... amor... de Deus. — Disse Cartman pausadamente. — Estamos em um hospital, mantenham o role play pornô-gay de vocês sob controle. Aliás, o que é todo esse aparato de motoqueiro viado, Butters? Não me diga que você finalmente concretizou seu sonho e comprou uma Harley?

— Bem, eu sempre fui Bi-curioso, não é? — Butters respondeu amavelmente.

Craig observava os idiotas com olhar de tédio, Tweek deu um passo em direção a Stan.

— Ouvimos dizer que você está melhor. — Ele falou, Stan olhou para os presentes na sala, repentinamente a atmosfera ficou pesada. — Estávamos preocupados.

— Eu não estava. — Craig declarou entregando a Tweek um copo de café que trouxera consigo do corredor. — Mas o Tweek é amigo daquele obcecado que esteve de plantão aqui nos últimos dias.

— Quem? — Stan perguntou com a sobrancelha franzida, era legal saber que alguém se preocupou tanto com ele.

— Broflovski. — Craig disse simplesmente, Stan não teve reação, assim ele emendou. — Kyle Broflovski.

Stan sentiu o estômago fazer uma pirueta, esse nome sempre causava a mesma reação, ele olhou de soslaio para a gaveta onde estavam o relógio e a pulseira que ele ainda não colocara no pulso.

— Hey! Eu também estive aqui, sabia, seu cuzão desinformado. — Kenny respondeu ofendido. Stan sorriu para ele tentando desviar a atenção do sentimento confuso, era impossível não gostar desse cara!

Tweek pisou no pé do namorado, Kenny riu e Butters os observou um pouco nervoso, Eric Cartman estava sorrindo.

— Meu Deus, eles ainda são assim? Pensei que não se falavam a anos! Kenny, você me disse que eles não se falavam a anos, seu filho da puta mentiroso, pensei que éramos amigos!

Kenny continuou rindo, em seguida olhou para Stan, que pigarreou alto para chamar a atenção. O moreno acabara de descobrir que tinha alguns amigos loucos.

— Exceto a parte que não me lembro de nada, me sinto melhor, sim, obrigado... ah, esqueci seu nome?

— Tweek. Tweek Tweak. — O loiro disse apertando a mão de Stan formalmente. — E este é Craig Tucker. Todos nós aqui fomos colegas na escola.

— Devia ser uma turma bem grande. — Stan falou impressionado.

— E bem gay, pelo que parece. — Cartman determinou encarando Kenny que agora sentava no colo de Butters pela falta de lugar.

 

 

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

 

 

David estacionou o carro de Kyle e praticamente arrastou o ruivo pela mão através da garagem, algumas crianças em uma pequena praça acenaram reconhecendo os dois professores, David morava em sua casa antiga, deixada pelos pais que agora viviam em um apartamento próximo ao restaurante.

Assim que o moreno abriu a porta, Kyle jogou-se no sofá, ainda estava furioso, David poderia dizer apenas de olhar para o rubor nas faces pálidas e o pequeno franzir de lábios do ruivo, o mexicano sentou-se ao lado.

— Quer beber alguma coisa? — David falou depois de um longo silêncio.

— Água seria bom. — Kyle então abriu os olhos e mirou o moreno que desapareceu na cozinha e em seguida lhe alcançava uma garrafa pequena de água mineral. — Por que não me levou para meu apartamento, David?

O professor de Educação Física encolheu os ombros.

— Achei que lidaria melhor com a sua fúria nos meus domínios. — Ele falou displicente, livrando-se dos próprios tênis e jogando-os desleixadamente no chão encerado, tirou a jaqueta e o moletom, jogando-os num cabideiro ao lado do sofá. — Quer jogar alguma coisa? Call of Duty? Assassins Creed? Mortal Kombat?

O ruivo ergueu as sobrancelhas e antes que pudesse responder, David tirou a jaqueta cinza escura que o ruivo usava e estava massageando os ombros que Kyle não havia notado, mas estavam doloridos.

— Ah, cara... isso é muito bom... — Ele gemeu de contentamento sentindo seu corpo todo relaxar sob o toque reconfortante de David. — E... sinceramente não estava assim tão furioso. É só... o Gary pensa que é dono do Stan! Que porra, cara!

David deixou escapar um suspiro, apreciando o rosto relaxado do ruivo.

— Kyle, você parecia _la ira del huracán_! Entendo que esteja chateado, mas você já se exauriu demais, _mi cariño_. — Ele disse com o sotaque mexicano carregado, deu a volta no sofá e se ajoelhou praticamente entre as pernas de Kyle, passando um dedo carinhosamente na bochecha do ruivo. — Vou ajudá-lo a relaxar, que tal?

A mão de David alcançou a de Kyle e o mexicano apertou-a sorrindo sugestivamente, o ruivo se ergueu do sofá de um pulo.

— Assassins Creed! — Ele falou apontando para a televisão no centro da sala, David ficou de pé ao lado dele, o moreno era um pouco mais baixo e sorriu para o ruivo. — Pular através de alguns prédios relaxa qualquer um, não é?

— Brotherhood, _sí_? Você é fã do Ézio, certo? — David perguntou com as sobrancelhas erguidas e um olhar sapiente.

— Cara, eu li os livros! Se você ler também vai virar fã dele! — Kyle se afastou dando uma volta inteira na sala, largando a garrafa de água em uma mesinha.

Se David pareceu decepcionado pela fuga de Kyle, ele escondeu muito bem.

— Eu levo você de volta para o hospital em seguida! Me deixe te ajudar a se acalmar. — David ofereceu seu melhor sorriso, embora não se sentisse tão animado mais.

Kyle não notou o embate íntimo do colega, ele se ateve a cuidar as horas, encarando a pulseira azul e vermelha em seu pulso, apanhou o controle e esperou as imagens rodarem na tela, as horas passariam mais rápido se ele jogasse por algum tempo, em seguida poderia finalmente ver Stan.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cartman sendo adorável como de costume :v  
> Gente, acho que o Gary tem certa razão, hein, olha a "festa no quarto do Stan" (lembrei uma música, pois é), tipo, o que era essa convenção?! rs... por outro lado todo mundo junto dando apoio para o protagonista do show (até o Craig indiretamente :v ) cara, MUITO AMOR!!
> 
> Espero que tenham gostado até aqui!  
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi

**Author's Note:**

> ~continua~
> 
> A história das pulseiras pertence a uma one-shot que foi escrita por Twecker praticamente como "Prequel" encomendada (foi um presente para mim de aniversário ♥) e se encaixará ao longo desta fic aqui!   
> LINK ~> http://archiveofourown.org/works/12844029
> 
> É importante e interessante que leiam esta one, pois o assunto vai voltar muitas vezes no enredo!
> 
>  
> 
> Pretendo atualizar uma vez por semana, teremos vários casais que eu gosto e alguns já aparecem no Prólogo, mais tarde vocês acompanharão como um determinado acontecimento com um protagonista de South Park acaba afetando a vida de várias pessoas da cidade, especialmente de seus colegas!
> 
> Esta fanfic tem uma playlist no youtube, resultado de várias músicas que me inspirei ou apenas me motivaram ao longo do trabalho, se você começou a ler a fic agora, não deixe de conferir!  
> ~> https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLaqiaYGYpeRxxySrZPay-ASmAvNBBywoM
> 
> Se gostaram, NÃO IMPORTA QUANDO VOCÊS ESTÃO LENDO ISSO, deixem um review! Dúvidas e qualquer outra coisa, também deixem um comentário!
> 
> Mil Bjs,  
> Vivi


End file.
